


一尊傀儡雕像 A statue of puppet

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon mix Legend, Dark! Merlin, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Kind of dark? Arthur, M/M, Minor Character Death, 精神MA肉体AM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 直到十五岁前梅林都是亚瑟敬重且钦慕着的导师，直到他杀死乌瑟、将亚瑟作为一尊傀儡摆上王座之后。





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于黑化梅林主题个人志《不见天日 Blink the King's eyes》中的一篇，现在想起来了web再录一下  
非常不道德，包含精神困扰、斯德哥尔摩、诱奸等等可能会令人不快的因素

**“歌唱吧！舞蹈吧！表演吧！傀儡，我要敬你如圣像，供奉在王座之上！”**

自由。他贪婪地咀嚼着空气中的血腥和铁锈味、尘土与火的味道、伤口化脓的陈腐气息，它们被温热地吞咽下喉管、淌进胃里。自由。他想道。那不过是诞生在他将利剑刺入其他血肉之躯的瞬间的谎言，在夺取生命的宣泄时创造的幻觉。但那终归也是自由。

这种事物，他只有在战场上才能追逐它，感到它们伴随着铺天盖地的黑影擦过身侧，与他失之交臂。可自由，自由，自由。天知道他有多么渴望它。亚瑟在朦胧中抬起左边手臂，伤口被撕裂的疼痛使他从混沌麻木中惊醒。他发现自己正整个人仰面躺在硬床板上，赤裸着上身，佩剑被摆放在床头旁，猩红的营帐顶棚倾轧他的视线，在幽暗中发灰。帐子的角落里点着一根蜡烛，散发出烧灼气味，有那么一瞬间亚瑟期望看到它突然倾翻，火苗点燃布匹。但并不。

模糊而惨烈的喊杀声自军帐外传来，无比清晰，却仿佛和他被分割成两个世界。他听见金属蜂鸣声，剑刃与剑刃相互撞击摩擦时尖利又悦耳的噪响，人们在杂乱的脚步声间奔走呼喊。亚瑟想将自己从床铺上撑起，但痛苦使他重新坠落。这时有三个人仓促地撩开布帘走进军帐，从他们一并带进来的创口和草药的味道亚瑟分辨出那是医师和他的两名学徒。

他们帮助他在床铺上躺好，医师开始严厉地大喊大叫，指挥学徒拿来绷带、清水和草药。吼叫声、厮杀声、剪子铰开布料的声音、凌乱的脚步声、玻璃瓶落到地上碎裂……所有的声音都混淆了，在亚瑟的脑子里嗡嗡作响。自由，他又默念，尾音无声地落下时老人正将药膏抹在他的伤口，传来冰冷和痛。亚瑟在心中重复了很多次那同一个词汇，却无法使周围宁静下来，医师仍旧在紧张地呵斥着。他感到自己濒临昏厥，失血、疼痛和噪音使他木然得昏昏欲睡——但这份倦意在第四个人进入帐篷时便消失殆尽了。

第四个人的出现带来了绝对的寂静，方才还在帐内汹涌不已的声浪顷刻间便止息了。亚瑟眼前发黑，因此没有立即看清来人的模样，但他很熟悉他带入营帐的树木和冰雪味。

“国王就交给我吧。”第四个人说，亚瑟猜想他应该是在对着那位老医师开口。他的声音听起来像在微笑，使亚瑟全身僵硬，脊背发寒。某一刻他想咆哮，喉咙却发不出半点声音。等他醒悟过来时，三名医师已经离开了，帐子里只剩下两个人。

亚瑟麻木地看着那个黑发白肤的瘦高身影。黑袍巫师走近床前，低头查看他的伤口。

“你之前去哪了？”他尽可能地使自己听起来生硬。

“这重要吗？”巫师微笑反问，甚至不转头施舍更多目光。亚瑟感到怒意在胸口燃烧，但这时巫师的微凉指腹碰触上砍伤，迫使人战栗，他看见他的眼睛闪过金色、听见他念出咒语——这一切都是如此熟悉，使得亚瑟回想起一个更年幼的自己。巫师对其余的伤处如法炮制，直至最后的血口也开始缓缓愈合。尖锐的痛感变得迟钝，沉重的疲惫感转而覆盖上他。

他浑浑噩噩地闭上眼，索求片刻的休憩。梅林的到来使整个世界的喧嚣都沉寂下来，外面的兵戎相接之声此刻显得异常遥远，亚瑟只想立刻躲进梦里。“你又只拿了剑。”巫师平静地说，强硬地将他从梦的水底拉出水面，“我嘱托过你很多次，鞘比剑更重要，如果你佩戴着它就不会挨那么多皮肉之苦。”

“这对你又不重要。”亚瑟咬牙切齿地回应。

“战士们需要国王引领他们冲锋陷阵。龙息剑的剑鞘能庇佑你不受伤害，他们看到自己王不为刀剑所侵，更会对你敬重有加，士气高昂。”

“我不在乎。”

梅林终于对上了他的视线，他的蓝眼睛一言不发地凝视着他，亚瑟几乎为此感到某种报复性的快感。一阵很长的静默后——长到亚瑟以为他将要大发雷霆——梅林不含感情地开口了：“别像个不懂事的小孩。”

不懂事的小孩——梅林始终将他的所有违抗归结于幼稚，然而在很多时候，他对待他正如哄骗一个孩童。亚瑟张了张嘴，拼命搜罗他能想到的任何尖酸刻薄的话语用来回以讥讽，可巫师已经将凉若溪水的手掌覆上他的前额。“你该休息了，现在睡吧。”梅林陈述说，亚瑟只来得及看见两点金色闪烁，随即便径直坠入了昏沉黑暗。

梅林是在亚瑟十岁的时候闯入他的生活的。

亚瑟永远都记得那一天，讽刺的是，这份铭记在许多年前是出于快乐，到了如今则是出于憎恨。

他记得那是个阳光晴朗的下午，男孩拿着木剑在城堡的走廊间奔跑。他刚和莫甘娜吵了一架，并且难得地获得了胜利，心里正洋洋自得。当他穿过庭院旁落满惬意阳光的长廊时，亚瑟看见了父亲——准确地说，是父亲和其他几名他记得或不记得名字的老朝臣。他们正站在院子的草地上，与一名男孩从未见过的陌生人讲话。陌生人个子很高，穿着长长的黑斗篷，戴着兜帽，亚瑟看不清他的脸。

正当男孩站在原地踌躇不已，不知道应该走开还是上前问好时，乌瑟看见了他。父亲做了个手势招呼他过去。亚瑟记不太清他是怎么走到那群大人旁边的了，却记得有人扶着他的肩膀将王子推到黑袍子面前。亚瑟仰起脸，蓝眼睛睁得大大地看着陌生人俯下身，伸出手摘下了兜帽，男孩感叹于那双手的修长白皙——那一定是双吟游诗人弹奏六弦琴的手。而下一刻，他所感叹的就是那张先前藏匿在帽檐下的微笑的脸了：一张轮廓分明的年轻男人的脸，颧骨很高，俊秀而苍白。他的头发有乌鸦羽毛那么黑，眼睛有大海那么蓝。但亚瑟再仔细看看，觉得那种蓝更像是映出苍穹与群山颜色的湖泊的蓝。

“这就是我的儿子，亚瑟王子。”父亲向陌生人介绍，男孩立刻挺起胸膛，“亚瑟，这位尊贵的客人叫梅林。他是一名杰出的法师，从今后起将成为你的老师。”

“您好。”亚瑟对年轻人说，又好奇地转向父亲，“可是，不是已经有埃克托爵士教我骑术和武器了吗？他还要教我什么呢？”

乌瑟责备地瞧着儿子，他还没来得及回答，梅林就发出被逗乐的轻笑声。法师蹲下身子与迷惑不解的男孩平视，将一只手柔软地放在他缎子般的金发上。“埃克托骑士所教授给你的那些技艺，都是成为一名优秀战士的品质。”他微笑着，看起来是那么亲切，亚瑟在那一瞬间就毫无保留地信任了他、坠入他眼中澄澈的湖水里，“而我之后将要授予你的，是成为一名伟大国王的条件。”

紧接着，光明转瞬逝去，所有景象褪色。男孩向后倒去，后背沉重地撞击上地面时他俨然是个成人，世界是空虚混沌，只有巫师的话在黑暗中空洞地回响，如同宣告某句审判。

“你将成为有史以来最为人爱戴的明君，亚瑟，你的名字会被记入传说和史册，被人万世咏颂。”

他从回忆的噩梦中陡然惊醒过来，大口喘息，像个险些溺死的人。

亚瑟竭尽全力撑起身子，看见整间帐子里除了他之外空无一人，梅林又离开了。随后，咒语的力量再一次席卷了他，使亚瑟昏昏睡去。

翌日清晨醒来时，亚瑟发现所有伤口都只剩下了几道不起眼的白痕，颜色淡到融入了周围的皮肤。他不明白为什么在这个时候又梦到了与梅林初次相遇时的场景，那个时候的一切都美好到可笑，以至于每次品味时都能给他带来崭新的恨意。两日前他率领一万人马赴兵北境，剿灭莫甘娜——他曾经的长姐——驻扎于此的魔法大军，一群会舞刀弄剑的死尸。它们技艺不精，却数量众多，唯有斩下头颅才能使它们不再动弹。梅林在抵达边境后就不见了踪影，直到昨天他才突然出现，神色自若得仿佛他从未离开过。

他套上一件单衫就走出了帐篷，外面的温度发凉，风中裹挟着水汽，甚至于说有些刺骨了。草地上结了一层霜，闪闪发亮，在靴底踏上时发出咯吱响声。梅林就站在国王的帐篷附近，正飞快地和几名领军的骑士与谋臣说着什么，仍旧是那副看不出情绪的寡淡面孔。亚瑟步履仓促地朝那一群人走去，他们纷纷冲国王弯腰行礼——自然，除了梅林。“陛下。”巫师点头致意，手中自无物忽然展开一匹深蓝斗篷，替亚瑟披上。厚重暖意顿时包裹住他全身，却令亚瑟禁不住打了个寒噤。

“您的伤势如何了？”梅林问，手指正帮他抚平肩膀处布料的皱褶。他微微垂着眼帘，在别人眼里看起来就仿佛他是真的关切备至，梅林的指尖轻若无物地滑过他的肩头，但亚瑟却感到它们像是狠狠地抠进血肉里，刮过骨头。

“托你的福。”亚瑟僵硬地挤出声音，“已经完全恢复了。”

他费劲地将视线从巫师虚伪的笑容上移开，转向骑士们。“你们在讨论什么？”他问。

兰斯洛特正欲作答，但梅林已经先发制人。“我在向爵士们转达您昨晚跟我提到的新战术，陛下。”他的微笑若有所指，旁人觉得温和谦逊，然而亚瑟清晰地读出了其中蕴含的警告意味。他何时有过什么新战术了？那分明是梅林自己的旨意，然后将它们精心包装成国王的命令。一时间亚瑟分不清占据他的究竟是愤怒更多，还是恐惧更多，但最终占了上风的是他长年累月的本能，驱使亚瑟露出他无法感知的赞许神情。

“多谢。”他怀疑自己的声音是否足够平稳，能令人信服，“现在呢？”

“我把我知道的都说了，剩下的几个部分还想和你确认一下。”也就是说他打算把计划，或许还有先前的失踪解释给亚瑟听了——当他需要亚瑟服从命令时就会这么做。巫师扶过他的肩胛，那是带领国王离开的意思，他沉默地顺从了。“有劳你们了，立刻去部署起来吧。莱昂爵士，请你之后再来一趟国王的营帐，亚瑟会把最后的决定告诉你。”

_是的，我会把梅林的决定告诉你。_他麻木地想，冲骑士的方向扯开一个苍白的微笑，跟随着梅林走回他的帐篷里。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡是卡梅洛特的国王，他确实是。十五岁那年他还是个少年，就跪在大教堂的阳光下由祭祀主教为他加冕。那一天黄金与宝石铸造的王冠压上男孩的头颅，绣着巨龙的披风鲜红如火，身上仪式用的甲胄亮若白银。他戴上象征王权的戒指，站起身来，两眼空洞地平视前方。聚集在礼堂中的人们高呼“国王万岁”，除了巫师外，没有人注意到少年脆弱发红的眼眶——而梅林对他的了若指掌比起怜悯，只可能意味着更多的风暴。

他的恨意便是在那时——应该说是在比那时更早之前——被点燃的，在此后的岁月中愈燃愈烈。有时候在某个寂静无声的深夜里，亚瑟会思考梅林于他而言究竟算什么？十五岁之前他都是亚瑟敬爱有加的导师、他的朋友……甚至是爱慕。然而自十五岁开始，梅林就成为了杀害了他父亲的凶手。往后，梅林就被冠以更多崭新的、被倾注以恶意和仇恨的身份：野心勃勃的摄政王、通过他控制整个王国的幕后操纵者、终有一日他要亲自手刃的仇敌。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡是卡梅洛特的国王，他确实是。但是他是被巫师摆放在王座之上、要求人们敬仰他如圣像的傀儡国王。

少年时他曾不顾一切地试图反抗过，用尽所有方式违抗梅林的旨意、想办法叫他难堪。但梅林会相应地叫他付出更沉痛的代价。亚瑟以前那么亲近和信任他，使梅林变成了比他父亲更加了解他的人、能洞悉亚瑟的任何感情。巫师知道该如何伤害他、如何发掘他内心的畏惧叫他不得不乖顺、如何让他生活在掌控之下。十几年的时间就在提线舞蹈中过去了，漫长到疯狂，亚瑟早已失去了再奋力挣扎的力量。

对于梅林，亚瑟恨他要恨入骨髓，与此同时他又病态地仰赖于他。_束缚着傀儡的丝线若是被突然剪断了会有什么后果？_他总是避免考虑它，让憎恨和畏惧接管他的行为会使一切轻松太多。

有一件事亚瑟是肯定的：他尚不甘心。他还没完全放弃对自由的渴望、从牢笼中逃脱出来的希望。

自由。自由。_自由。_——多么激动人心的一个词汇。

他跟在梅林身后走进帐子，一瞬间又重新淹没进血与火的海洋——卡梅洛特的颜色。不知何时起亚瑟不再热爱它们了，或许是从某一刻他看到它们时想到的不再是荣誉与自豪，而是令人窒息的桎梏时开始的。

亚瑟坐在椅子上，梅林站着，巫师喜欢保持着居高临下的姿态同他说话。这一次梅林在亚瑟提问前就开口了。“我知道你很好奇我之前去了哪里。”他说，“莫甘娜需要一个固定的魔力源头才能不间断地运作她的尸体军团，我去寻找它了，它就在堡垒最高的塔楼。你走进去就能看见一根托着珍珠的黑树枝，然后用我给你的剑砍断它。”

“为什么你不直接毁了它？”

巫师瞧着他的模样让亚瑟觉得自己是个愚蠢的小孩。“因为那是你的任务，亚瑟。”梅林冰凉的手穿过亚瑟发间，“你是国王，后世的史书要记载你这场战役的胜利，其中就会写上‘亚瑟王骁勇善战，一路冲杀进女祭司的堡垒。他斩断灾厄之枝，使死者之军归于尘土’。”

_而那根本不是我能做到的。_亚瑟咬住嘴唇。梅林挥挥手就能消灭十个莫甘娜的军队，结束一场战争就如吹开灰尘般容易，可他从来不会那么做。他永远都在旁边站着，看着无数战士流血牺牲、丢了性命，看着亚瑟灰头土脸地奔跑挣扎、沾满血污和泥泞。这个想法总能令亚瑟发怒，他多想言辞激烈地奚落他，但他不能——战场边上，面对非人的敌军，眼下并非是忤逆梅林的好时机。又或许，从来就没有什么忤逆他的好时机。

“我能相信你吗？”

“我什么时候骗过你，亚瑟？”巫师微微偏过头问。

_从我见到你的第一面你就一直在欺骗我，谎言就是你栖身的第二层皮肤。_亚瑟想道，但等到开口时他说：“没有，大人。”

梅林半眯起的眼睛和比平常要更鲜明的微笑告诉亚瑟，他对这个回答感到相当满意。

“好极了。”巫师说，“这次别忘了你的剑鞘。”

晌午时军队在亚瑟的安排下——梅林的安排下——迅速向屹立在白色平原之上的堡垒发起进攻。正午的阳光最烈，照得整片冰雪之原都明亮到灼目，漫开的洁白使一切阴暗无处藏匿，也正是死者之军的行动最为迟缓的时刻。然而“阴暗无处藏身”并不准确，亚瑟瞥向与他并肩骑行的巫师，对方穿着一成不变的黑袍，皮肤却和冰原同样白。他才是那个随时能扼死所有人的影子，像一只巨大蜘蛛般安静地蛰伏着，吐出这根丝又拉扯那根，满足地盘踞在他的巨网中央。而张牙舞爪的莫甘娜？她不过是一只艳丽蝴蝶，很快就会一头撞上蛛网、被缠绕得动弹不得，最后成为巫师的盘中美餐。

巫师注意到他的视线，冲他短促一笑，又很快转过头去目视前路。亚瑟的手紧紧扭住缰绳，骨节发白，绳索陷入皮肤烙出红印。他没有意识到自己的动作，直到战马为此不满地打着响鼻，发出嘶鸣，亚瑟才连忙松开钝痛不已的手掌，掠过马鬃安抚着它。

他直起身时又对上了那双灰蓝色的眼眸，巫师洞悉一切的神色让他感觉五脏六腑都被掏空了，心脏径直往无底深渊坠落而下。“我知道你在想什么。”亚瑟似乎听到他对自己说，“无论你有多不情愿，都要打赢这场仗。不仅要打赢，还要打得漂亮，演好你该演的好国王。你这蠢男孩。”

他们四目相交不过短短一瞬，梅林就收回目光。亚瑟瞪着他美好如塑像的侧脸，想象着它流满鲜血、因痛苦和悔恨而扭曲的模样，他饕餮咽下这些残忍的快意以作慰藉。

军队兵分三路包围了城堡，由亚瑟领着一小队精锐士兵杀入敌腹。这场战斗开始得很突兀，结束得也很快。太阳西落之前他们就撤离出了堡垒，清点伤亡数量，夕阳把雪地染成一片血红。亚瑟像是凝滞在冰原上般呆然地望向远方，金色余晖在眼睛里晕开，刺骨寒风使他近乎感受不到四肢。他就一直这么站着，直到有谁的手温柔抚上他的后背，再转而握住他冷硬如铁的手，牵着亚瑟走回营帐。

帐篷内温暖如羊毛，一股暖流如水般自指尖汩汩流淌进身躯，他才逐渐恢复知觉了，与此同时越发鲜明的还有痛觉。亚瑟听见锁子甲滑动时的沙沙声、金属护肩和胸甲摔落到地上时的声响，他茫然地睁着眼，看清是梅林正站在他面前解开护腕上的皮扣。他微垂着头颅，黑发柔软，露出一小节色泽苍白明净的脖颈。亚瑟透过那肌理看见下方浮现出的青色血管，他忽然在想掐住巫师的喉管直至使他窒息时，残留在掌心的会是如何的触感。

脖颈是梅林为数不多的碰触起来温暖的地方，他的手永远是冷的，嘴唇也总是和初春的溪流般沁凉。唯有当你将手滑过他的胸口、或从颈部沿着椎骨向下时，你才能感到他确实是个有温度的活人而非没有实体的魔鬼，他是能够被杀死的。

“你表现得很好。”梅林凑在他的耳鬓旁咝声道，呼吸就喷洒在他的耳际。亚瑟跌坐到椅子上，他颤抖着搂紧巫师瘦削的身躯，挟持在自己的臂弯中。他破碎而急促地吐息着，滚烫的泪水淌下脸颊最终湮没在对方漆黑的长袍里，梅林的十指则穿过他的金发。

两日后，卡梅洛特的民众聚集在街道上欢迎他们凯旋而归的国王，从窗口往下抛洒色彩艳丽的丝带和鲜花。国王面带笑容，法师则策马同他并行，安静得丝毫不引人注目。人们张开双臂，几千条喉咙热烈地高呼国王之名。


	2. 二

如果剖开亚瑟的真心，询问他在这世上的最珍视之物是什么？直到十五岁时，他都会斩钉切铁地回答你是他的国家和人民，十八岁时他会在一阵令人难耐的犹豫后告诉你相同的答案。到了二十岁时他就静默了。而如今他会蹙着眉看着你，眼中空无一物，在长久的沉默后最终说他不知道。

要是你再问他最憎恨的是什么？他会回答你是梅林，这次便不会有丝毫迟疑了。他盛夏晴空般的蓝眼睛会为这个名字在一瞬闪耀出火焰的光斑，仇恨涂抹瞳仁的颜色，同时强烈地摇曳着的还有渴望——是的，_渴望。_无论是对逃出牢笼抓住自由的渴望、还是饮下仇人鲜血复仇的渴望，但其中更多的是对巫师本人的渴望。他矫饰的微笑、他填满谎言的话语、他线条分明的轮廓，那正如他的头脑般冷静、他鲜活的躯体……亚瑟渴求这些，梅林的一切都像套在他喉咙上的绳索。

回到卡梅洛特之后，等待亚瑟的前路变得越来越糟。先造访的是阿古温明里暗里的冷嘲热讽和针锋相对，使人不厌其烦。早在很久以前亚瑟就已察觉出舅父的狡诈和野心，然而相比较梅林，他甚至都疲于理会他。亚瑟不知道阿古温是看出了巫师才是那个真正的统治者，抑或只是觉得是时候觊觎他手上那枚刻着权力的戒指。然而权杖、戒指、皇冠、王座……权力从不真的镌刻在这一切之上，真正有能力操控万物的是无处不在的影子，那影子拥有一双死寂汪洋般的蓝眼睛，藏在微笑的面具背后。

他夜里时常做梦，像一面镜子般折射出他悲惨荒谬的现实。梦里他坐在高耸威严的王座上，头顶皇冠，手握权杖。觐见厅里几近是全黑的，铺天盖地地落满了活物般相互交叠咬合的阴影，使墙壁朝四面八方延伸出去。猩红的帷幔被影子扯住，皱皱巴巴地蜷缩起来，它们看起来就是黑色了。

一群看不清脸的人跪在王座的台阶下，冲他跪拜匍匐，低垂着脑袋。他们人数诸多，都穿着祭祀的白麻布袍，像待宰羔羊。若是有人不愿意下跪、跪得不好、抑或跪的姿势中含有羞辱意味，他就会把那人指出来，然后梅林会扭断那个人的喉咙。每个梦中他们都在一次又一次地重复着这个相同的过程。每当梅林拧断那名违逆者生命的时候，其他人都依旧一动不动地趴在地板上跪拜，前额抵着尘埃。他听着尸体无力地摔落到地面，发出成熟果实砸落的沉闷破碎声，在晦暗厅堂内激荡出空旷的回响。咚咚。_咚咚。咚咚。_那排白衣祭品之中就有一处随之凹陷下去。

于那梦中，亚瑟始终觉得终有一日那双如同干净骨骼的手会伸向他自己的喉咙。他夜里每每就在那种恐惧之中惊醒过来。

随后的麻烦则来自于莫甘娜，她麾下的撒克逊人和巫师时不时地窥伺着卡梅洛特的边境。有关于她的回忆总会使亚瑟悲伤——这在与梅林相处的几千个朝夕里已经变成了一种新颖的情感。很久以来，亚瑟所能够感知到的全部的仅剩下了愤怒、仇恨、惧怕，兴许还有极罕见的喜悦。但那是一种病态而罪恶的喜悦，在亚瑟还能抓住哪怕一丝苟延残喘的冷静时都不会承认的喜悦。

莫甘娜在五年前离开了——是踩在几百名骑士的尸体铺就的道路上离开的。在那之前她与亚瑟间的嫌隙已经越来越大：身世真相、权力斗争、拥有魔法的天赋与否，有无数个原因能将维系他们的纽带生生撕裂。

那场暴乱发生在梅林出使邻国的时候。莫甘娜是个敏锐聪慧的人，即便她没能察觉出国王其实是具傀儡的真相，她至少意识到了巫师在整个政局当中是个举足轻重的存在，以及她的胞弟是有多么需要他。晚宴时她以身体不适为托辞缺席，等到亚瑟派去的侍女发现她不在房中时已经为时过晚了。撒克逊人和莫甘娜集结起来的巫师蜂拥进入城堡，爆发了一场疯狂疯狂的战斗。亚瑟带兵抵抗，却力不从心，事实上当他被押送到莫甘娜面前跪下时，他居然品尝到一种荒唐的轻松。

他狼狈地看着长姐坐在那把王座上——好极了，至少在那一刻，上面不再是摆放着一具傀儡了。莫甘娜头戴皇冠，酷似父亲的灰绿眼睛阴沉凌厉，竟令亚瑟无与伦比的怀念。她的殷红嘴唇就像一道狰狞的伤口，勾起残酷的冷笑。但无论如何，这总比梅林虚伪的笑容好上太多，真实的刀锋再雪亮阴冷，那也是真实。

亚瑟不禁想象起来，无声地期待着迎接他的宣判：流放？关押？甚至是直接的死刑？自由正站在另一端朝他欢欣招手，等待他迈步向前。但亚瑟还未来得及跨出脚步就被人拦下。

千钧一发之际，梅林突然率领着援军赶回王城，重创了莫甘娜的军队，将他们驱逐出了卡梅洛特。巫师把他从满是泥灰的地面扶起来，穿过空无一人的觐见室，亚瑟脚步虚浮地任由他轻推着前行，像一具听话顺从的偶人。环着他的双臂柔软若羽毛，亚瑟却没有丝毫挣脱它们的力量。梅林按住他的肩膀，迫使他重新坐回王座上，那似乎就是在向他昭示永远无法逃脱的命运了。

亚瑟自回忆中挣脱出来，发现他在无意中漫步至了高塔的瞭望台旁。他向下俯视，地面上寥寥几条人影渺小如针尖，甚至难以辨识颜色。风猛烈地吹过他的头发，鼓动披风，擦过脚尖。亚瑟忽然想起在他是个孩子的时候，总想学会飞翔，在广袤苍穹上触碰云朵，造访神秘的遥远国度。

十二岁那年，他和父亲爆发口角，想离开这个地方——于是他这么做了。当第一缕略带寒意的风擦过他的身侧时，他就被自由所引诱，纵身跃下塔顶。但那没有翱翔，没有轻若鸿毛的不可思议，亚瑟径直朝下坠落，向着粉身碎骨的死亡。幸运的是这场悲剧并没有发生，因为梅林的魔法接住了他，将他毫发无伤地指引回地面。

那天晚上王子被关了禁闭。男孩跪坐在漆黑冰冷的空房间里，不明白自己为什么要受到处罚——没有人受到伤害，没有痛苦需要承担。他皱起眉头，双手放在膝盖上紧紧地握成拳头，乌瑟的狂怒使他拒绝派遣仆人送来晚饭，他正感到饥肠辘辘。

这时梅林忽然出现在房间内，站在那一小块被月光照亮的地方，黑色的斗篷悄然无声地溶进身后的黑影里。亚瑟惊喜地想站起来，但在巫师一个安静的眼神下迅速退缩了，一动不动地跪在原地。

_你来带我走吗？_亚瑟记得他这么问了。

_不，殿下，我是来警告你的。_梅林说，那是男孩的记忆中首次看见他如此愤怒。梅林的愤怒和父亲的愤怒截然不同，他的火焰冰冷的没有任何温度，他的神色显得几乎是平静的。巫师微笑，却写满讥诮。_——你知道不是所有自由都意味着美妙，你去盲目地追逐它们，而那会杀死你的。_

男孩不明白他的意思，但知道自己被责骂了。_我不怕。_亚瑟这样回答，有些倔强地仰起头颅。_他们都说骑士不应该惧怕死亡。_

巫师偏过头看他。亚瑟在那时第一次意识到了梅林的危险，他的笑容是黑夜里寒冷湿滑的毒蛇，这个影像在幽暗中瞬间闪现了。他的眉目展开，眼角漾起笑纹，声调却无比轻蔑。

_你应该害怕。_巫师说。_你应该在那黑暗跟前颤抖、跪拜、畏惧。因为只有那样，亚瑟，只有那样——你才会知道该离什么越远越好。_

他颤抖着深吸一口气。有关这一部分的记忆牵扯出了更多画面。一直以来，梅林总是孜孜不倦地为亚瑟培育着对死亡的恐惧，早在一千年前般遥远的时候，他曾是个因年少轻狂而天不怕地不怕的男孩。刚即位的那几年，亚瑟歇斯底里地反抗着梅林的全部安排，赤红着眼睛大声嘶吼，然而巫师总有各式各样的手段逼迫少年卑躬屈膝。

有一次是在湖边——亚瑟甚至不记得那场争吵爆发的开端是什么，实际上，乌瑟的死就是一切的开端。面对亚瑟尖锐粗鲁的咒骂，梅林甚至没有变过神情，无从辨别他是否愤怒。少年只来得及看见巫师的双眼闪过金光，下一秒就已经被抛入湖里，咒语拽着他一路向下沉没，落进湖底。男孩剧烈地挣扎着，吐出一串又一串气泡，浮上水面又纷纷破碎。他控制不住去呼吸，却只使他呛进更多的水，不消片刻，他便失去了力气。严寒覆盖上他，刀割般的剧痛将肺部撑开，眼前闪白又发黑。就在亚瑟以为自己必死无疑的那刻，他又突然回到陆地上嗅到了氧气。一只手——梅林的手——按压上他的胸口，低声呢喃了句什么魔咒，他便又能自如地呼吸了。他全身惨白，头发和铠甲滴着水，仿佛癫痫发作了似的遏制不住地颤栗着，乃至没有残余的力量在巫师同情地拥抱住他时挣脱那双手臂。他只知道将脸颊贴在柔软干燥的布料上，如同寻求依靠和救赎，呆滞地反复品味着方才濒死之时的绝望。

就在那个阳光晴朗的下午，巫师在亚瑟的心底挖掘出一口恐惧之源。

阿古温不识时务的讥讽很快便被巫师所察觉了，标志着他也将会成为出现在亚瑟的噩梦中，被梅林拧断脖子的苍白羔羊之一。

最开始梅林找到了亚瑟，要他自己去解决这个问题——这就是他表达仁慈的方式了，祭品在被处死前还有最后一次去选择跪拜傀儡的机会。当然，也不是人人都能得到这份殊荣，若非阿古温是亚瑟仅剩的一名血亲——莫甘娜早已从中退出了——巫师绝对会毫不迟疑地割开那只脖颈。_这很好笑，_亚瑟禁不住想，_因为他在杀死我父亲的时候甚至都不曾眨眼。_

乌瑟的死亡到来的毫无征兆，没有乌鸦的羽毛和粗哑哀叫、没有破碎的镜子、没有阴云过境。只是巫师的手轻轻一推，几乎没使什么力气，男人便轰然倒塌了。仿佛一阵飓风吹过布满裂纹的雕像，它就坠落地面、风化成沙。

亚瑟偶尔会思索，如果他对真相一无所知现在是否会更幸福？但仅是想象一下那样的境遇便足以使亚瑟浑身发冷——他险些就陷入那般田地。

少年能发现父亲死亡的真相纯属偶然。那一天亚瑟本应该跟随着骑士出发去他的初次出城巡守，至少到第二天太阳西落时才会归程。乌瑟的身体在几周前便抱恙，因此梅林以照看病患为由留在了城里，而不是陪伴亚瑟出巡。这很奇怪，亚瑟早该意识到的，梅林总是陪伴并参与有关亚瑟的一切，他绝不会错过亚瑟的第一次出巡。然而彼时男孩对法师深信不疑，容不得一点猜忌，直到梅林来为他送行时他们都笑得亲密无间。

法师为他调整马鞍、重新系好披风的金扣、耐心细致地抚平布料的褶皱，临别时梅林在他脸颊落下一个短且轻的吻、紧接着看着亚瑟通红的面孔笑个不停，双眼蓝如波光粼粼的湖面。他不厌其烦地叮嘱亚瑟要小心谨慎，应该记得什么、应该提防什么，这些记忆在现今只能使人恐惧——直至那时他的温柔都与平日别无二致，亚瑟骑行出城门时往回望去，晴空碧蓝，阳光明亮，那时梅林站在城墙旁冲他挥手，使男孩嘴边禁不住绽开笑涡，但在转身后梅林就无情地杀死了他的父亲。

骑兵队行至城外的林间小道后，一群德鲁伊人拦住了他们的去路。为首的部族首领警告王子迅速赶回王宫，或许还来得及阻止一场悲剧。起先亚瑟视其为胡言乱语，德鲁伊人的诟病就是大惊小怪、视任何风吹草动为灾难前兆。他原本已经打算指挥骑士继续前进，将警示遗弃在身后扬起的尘沙之中，可德鲁伊领袖的下一句话便生生勒住了他前行的步伐。

“此事事关艾莫瑞斯，殿下。”斗篷下的男人急切地说道。亚瑟知道，艾莫瑞斯是他们那群人称呼梅林时使用的名字。

全军回城的速度太慢，于是年少的王子不顾劝阻，只身一人返回卡梅洛特。他一路快马加鞭，焦虑满盈胸腔，无数个可怕的想象伴随着急促的马蹄声纷纷涌出，唯恐迟了一步他便再也见不到梅林了。

现在回想起来，男孩当时的信任实在是天真到可笑——梅林是最强大的巫师，他怎么可能遭遇任何不测？如果有连他都无法解决的麻烦，一个十五岁的少年单枪匹马地赶来又能帮到些什么？

然而那时，亚瑟无视了侍卫惊异错愕的神色冲进城门，将马匹停在城堡的阶梯前。塔楼的台阶似乎变得无限地高而长，他不知道梅林在哪里，因此只能漫无目的地在王宫中横冲直撞。最后他在父亲的卧房门口停下来，这条走廊不知为何竟僻静无人，屋里则传出激烈的争吵声和东西被砸碎的声响。一种强烈的不安激励他执拗地撞开了紧闭的门，而当亚瑟几乎是跌入房间、龇牙咧嘴地爬起身时，眼前的景象却使他浑身血液都被冻结了。

乌瑟和他的扶手椅一起轰然倒在冰冷的石砖地上，表情永远地凝固于纯粹的震惊，凌厉的灰绿眼睛蒙上了一层翳病般的雾。而梅林正悠闲地收回手，眼中金色的余晖未尽。

他曾钟情于梅林施法时变成耀眼金黄的双眼，那总使亚瑟想起明亮的太阳、夜里摇曳的烛火抑或波光闪耀的湖水，无与伦比的美丽和安逸。可是在那一刻——整个世界都天翻地覆了，花费五年光阴高高筑起的信仰土崩瓦解，亚瑟看着那双黯然而狂野地闪烁着的眸子，只能想到因渴饮鲜血而蛰伏在幽暗林间、利爪和獠牙森然的野兽。

在他身后房门突然被砰地关上，又聒噪地上了锁。王子的手下意识地扣上剑柄，这已经是他在嗅到危险时的本能，但他从未像此刻般不愿面对战斗。男孩的双手无法停止地颤抖着，布满冷汗。巫师朝亚瑟的方向转过身，微笑依旧谦和柔软，蓝眼睛弯出一个小小的弧度，与今早不久前他站在高台上冲亚瑟挥手告别时的笑容如出一辙。

“来得不是时候，亚瑟。”巫师带笑开口，仿佛只是在谈论天气，“是德鲁伊人叫你回来的吗？”

他的声音——亚瑟首次发现那份温存是多么了无生机，鲜花底下满是累累白骨。在他意识到之前，亚瑟就已经机械地拔出了佩剑，剑身上的反光明晃晃地叫他晕眩。可他甚至跨不出第一步，只能呆滞地注视着梅林微笑的脸和父亲扭曲僵硬的面容。巫师的笑容逆着明媚光线，让嘴唇格外红了，像一道被切开的伤口盘踞在苍白脸庞。

“真可惜。”这下梅林的声音听上去近乎是叹息了，“你本可以什么都不知道的……你现在想睡吗？以后的日子会很难熬。”

亚瑟来不及呐喊出声。少年刚听见手中的剑铿锵落地，黑暗便沉甸甸地压上眼帘，抽空浑身气力、使他下落了。

在醒来后，亚瑟得知梅林已经向诸人宣布了先王病逝的消息。亚瑟站在巫师身边，他的双手正按在少年的肩膀上，像是一名慈爱的长辈在安抚悲痛中的孩子。亚瑟想扯住他的衣襟、咆哮、尖叫、撕烂梅林精心编织的谎言，向人们揭开血淋淋的真相。然而咒语堵住他的喉管、势若千钧的魔法压在他的脊背，迫使亚瑟动弹不得，只能死死地咬着嘴唇、眼眶发红地颤抖着。大家都相信他仅是个过于悲痛的孩子，却不知道年轻王子的颤抖并非是出于悲伤，更多的是出于愤怒和憎恨而颤抖。

随后而来的便是梅林对他长达十年、且极可能会永远持续下去的控制。

时不时地，亚瑟会想起当时梅林的那句话——“你本可以什么都不知道的”，数千昼夜来这句话都犹如阴云缭绕、无数次地像一口丧钟般在他胸腔中哀鸣激荡。如果他那时没有相信德鲁伊人的警告、如果他没有回城、如果那时他倔强地坚持一路远去……是不是他也同样将被梅林的谎言所欺骗麻痹？亚瑟甚至能想象，他会在第二天的暮色中带着疲惫策马踏进城门，天空色彩瑰丽得犹如火烧。巫师会站在城堡的门口迎接他，暮光在他的黑袍的褶皱间泛出赤红水纹，他将替王子解下披风，用好似悲哀歉疚实则毫无波澜的声音告诉他父亲病逝的悲讯。然后他会带男孩走到那张临终的病榻前，在他哭泣时怜悯且体恤地将手轻抚在他的后背。亚瑟将会一无所知，然后满心感激、毫无芥蒂地依靠着这个刽子手。

他站在原地，神色空洞，面前是议政厅的大门，但亚瑟仿佛看不见它们。梅林站在他身后旁侧，一只手从肩胛滑到脊背，极轻地推着他，轻得恍若仅是一阵微风。然而这轻推却能使亚瑟浑身骤然紧绷、痛苦且折辱地咬紧齿间、难以喘息。巫师总是这么做，以仿佛温柔悲悯的力度触碰亚瑟的双肩和背部，推着他，推向可笑至极的舞台、推向他的刑场——这触碰就是他用以操控傀儡的线与桎梏。

守卫推开木门，恭谨地垂着脑袋，亚瑟就朝着涌入视野的明亮光线缓缓走去。他的脚步落在木地板上，吱嘎作响，同梅林的脚步相互重合。阿古温和其余的一群朝臣坐在桌边，向国王投来目光，于亚瑟眼中他们都显得苍老且面目模糊。

会议的过程煎熬而漫长。阿古温每说一句话，亚瑟便仿佛看到套在男人脖颈上的绞索又紧上一分。等朝会终于在喧嚣与烦闷中结束，时间已近晌午，亚瑟感到异常疲惫——他始终都更偏爱战场，在品尝到血腥味和生命消逝的短暂瞬间他似乎能抓住一丝自由，尽管它顷刻就从指缝中逃逸。那时亚瑟就能远离一切，除了砍杀外什么都毋需思考——但许多时候，当他的战斗也和梅林的命令联系上后，他就对它也心生厌恶了。

阿古温是大臣中最后一个离开的。舅父走向门口时，亚瑟仍留在他的主座上，梅林已经离开了自己的座位，站在他身边。亚瑟没有抬头看他。在阿古温的背影将没入走廊中的阴影前，梅林突然说话了

“很特别的装饰，阿古温阁下。是心上人送的吗？”梅林说。亚瑟终于抬起头，先是看见那抹熟稔无比的微笑，再是循着巫师的视线看见了阿古温右手腕上一只式样简单的手环，正闪烁出微弱光芒。银制圆环上隐约有复杂纹路，可离得太远，亚瑟看不清楚。

舅父的反应则更出乎亚瑟预料。阿古温没有言语，只僵硬地回应以一个尴尬的笑容，匆促又不和谐，像是尸体上的一道割伤。接着他便急忙离去了。

大门再次被侍卫关闭，隔绝起屋内与屋外的世界。亚瑟深深呼吸，再转向梅林。

“那是什么？”他问。

“一件信物。法师间通常用它传递简单信息。”

“阿古温不会魔法。”

梅林颔首，但笑容不变。“很显然他的‘心上人’会魔法。”他没有令亚瑟蹙起眉的疑问持续太久，“我想阿古温已经拜倒在了莫甘娜小姐的石榴裙之下。”

_所以不仅仅是野心，他早就叛变了。_亚瑟想，一时茫然又恍惚。仿佛早在一个世纪前阿古温说他对亚瑟的母亲起誓过，将用生命保护她的儿子、他的血亲。六岁生日时舅舅送了他一匹小马。然而这伤感也稍纵即逝，被完全的木然所取代。

“……你需要我做什么？”最后亚瑟哑着嗓子问，声音虚浮。

巫师笑出声来，显然满意于他的自觉。“我需要您亲自主持绞刑，陛下。”他凑近亚瑟耳畔柔软轻薄地说，气音滑如缎。吐息的温热和嘴唇若有若无的凉薄则使亚瑟耳垂到后颈都滚烫。梅林洗净的骨头般的手又放上他的肩膀——亚瑟必须做任何事，亚瑟愿意做任何事，因为他正被这丝线缠缚着。


	3. 三

死亡悄然来临。

半个月后，阿古温在与莫甘娜麾下的撒克逊将领会面时，被埋伏多时的卡梅洛特骑士们一举抓获。几名撒克逊人被就地格杀，阿古温和他的人马则被押回卡梅洛特进行审判，最终国王以叛国罪名将他们处刑。士兵被处斩首，阿古温本人得到的则是绞刑——比起瞬间坠落的砍刀，后者更痛苦、持续的时间更漫长，叫人发疯。

亚瑟矗立在露台上，这天的阳光亮到眩目。苍金日轮，颜色浅到发白，像是有人将其用力地洗过了般，明亮得如同精神病人，头昏脑涨。太阳很大，风很猛烈，亚瑟恍惚间以为自己正站在悬崖边缘，随时会被狂风刮倒、堕入无底深渊。

阿古温的人手昨天便已被处决，今天则是他自己的死期。亚瑟俯视着男人被侍卫推上刑台，站在被高高悬起的绳索下，漆黑圆环在风中嘶哑低吟着摇晃，仿佛一轮高悬在空的黑色太阳——亚瑟想它代表着梅林，他就是那个套在每个人脖子上的绞索。舅舅同往日一样，全身乌黑，他甚至都为自己准备好了殓衣，亚瑟禁不住讽刺地想着。阿古温仰起脑袋，对上亚瑟空泛的目光，他注视着舅舅堆满皱纹的黑眼睛，忽然感到某种由衷的哀伤。潮水没过喉头，他像是哑了，一个字也发不出声。围观的人群早已归于沉寂，静静地等待着国王的审判——可他不行，他做不到，他完全说不出话，_他……_——

这时，亚瑟突然自脊背上感到来自另一人的温度，覆盖而来的力道如此熟悉。梅林的手轻如无物地推着他，迫使他重新找回了声音。_铭记、顺从、扮演好你的角色。_一个听起来很像梅林的声音在他的脑子里说。亚瑟知道在人群看来，他们的动作就像是法师在安慰面对血亲叛离而悲愤不已的年轻国王。

“今天，我将遗憾且沉痛地主持这场行刑。”亚瑟听见自己开口，背诵出梅林提前为他安排好的话语。他希望他的声音听起来足够惋惜和忧愁，因为此刻亚瑟除了巫师的手掌外，其余什么都感觉不到，“我的舅父，阿古温，他背叛了卡梅洛特，转投莫甘娜的黑暗大军麾下，数月来不间断地为她提供国家机密。我很后悔我让对亲人的信任蒙蔽了自己的双眼，没能早点意识到他的离去，使得许多英勇忠诚的骑士白白牺牲。我痛心于他的抉择，但在法律面前没有私情，事已至此，我们只能血债血偿，希望这场处刑能平复死去忠臣的冤魂。”他说着阿古温的名字，心中想到的却是梅林——_我很后悔我让我一派天真的信任蒙蔽了自己的双眼……或许有许多人因阿古温而死，但因梅林而死的人更多…唯有鲜血才能弥补流逝的鲜血……_——

“以卡梅洛特的律法，我，亚瑟·潘德拉贡在此宣布，将以叛国罪名处你以绞刑。”

他生硬地宣布，随后便呆站在原地。冥冥中亚瑟感到梅林似乎是向前一步，几乎就站到他身侧。士兵们把阿古温推向前去，绳环沉甸甸地绕过他的脖子，围观的人们唾弃他。行刑人下去后，绞刑台的地面应声塌陷，不再为将死之人提供立足之地。亚瑟看着舅舅在空中抽搐，挣扎，披着黑衣的厚重身躯剧烈抖索着，又逐渐再趋于平静，终究一动不动了。阿古温被挂在绳子上，仿佛灌满了沙的麻袋般，跟着绳索在风中一摇一摆。吱嘎。_吱嘎。_

此刻亚瑟倏然发现，他正紧紧地握着梅林的手，十指相扣。他像是被火焰烫到般想快速地收回手去，但梅林抓住了他，三根手指的指尖极富暗示性地从手腕滑到掌心、一路掠过亚瑟的指腹才最终松开，如同一个私密的邀请。亚瑟微微颤栗着低下头去，正好看见梅林露出一个比平日更有生机的和煦笑容，双眸蓝得发光。他喉咙发干，想说些什么，但这时巫师已经抽身离开了。

晚膳后，他只身一人到漆黑的花园中散步，梅林没有提出陪同他。亚瑟漫无目的地走了整个晚上，试图享受这难得的自由，尽管它不过也是虚假。直到微冷夜风吹得他脸颊冰凉麻木，亚瑟才终于回了城堡。

他推开卧房的门，发现梅林正坐在他的书桌旁批阅公文，一张张签上国王的名字——多年来，巫师早就能将亚瑟的笔迹模仿得惟妙惟肖。他没有带兜帽，露出一头略微翘起的柔软黑发，昏黄烛光在发丝间跳跃，使它们的光泽仿佛乌鸦羽毛。注意到亚瑟进屋，梅林放下了笔，他的笑意慵懒昏沉，双眼冷静明晰。

亚瑟熟视无睹地绕过他，把斗篷扔到一边，坐在床沿脱下靴子。梅林这时从桌边站起身，缓缓接近他。亚瑟此时回想起巫师手指刻意诱惑地擦过他的皮肤的触感，十六年来他太了解梅林的每个动作了：握住他肩膀或推上他背部时的强迫与控制、嘴角泛出笑时的威胁或认可、手指穿过他发间时矫揉造作的温情。他渴望梅林，当然，不管是渴望毁灭他还是渴望拥有他。

“阿古温死了，你伤心吗？”巫师轻声问道。

“我应该伤心吗？或许你该把这个加到要我表演的事项上。”梅林并没有因他无礼的答案发怒，相反的，他甚至是被逗乐了。亚瑟移开视线。

“我还以为……毕竟除了莫甘娜之外，他就是你唯一活着的亲人了——曾经活着。”

巫师的嘴角勾勒着一抹令他痛恨入骨又烂熟于心的笑容。他走近了，面对着亚瑟，后者正坐在床边，肩膀的线条僵硬紧绷。梅林的手臂从他厚重的黑袍滑出，瘦削的桡骨轮廓像白纸切割开墨渍，亚瑟适才发现他的斗篷下不着寸缕——他倏然使劲呼吸，像是被人扼住喉咙，眼睛睁大了……巫师的手指扭开温顺地依附在锁骨凹陷前的银扣，漆黑的天鹅绒顿时贴着他的身体外沿滑落，就像水，那样的轻薄。魔法——巫师眼中金色的狂潮——如同梦魔的嘴吹熄了屋内的蜡烛。梅林赤身裸体地站在黑暗的房间里，皮肤白得发亮。亚瑟听到他的心跳声在这寂静中被无限放大，那个拳头大的血淋淋的小东西像是突然自己活了，从胸腔内凶狠地撞击着他，嘶吼、咆哮。

这并非是他初次在这荒诞至极的邀约下迈步跨进那堕落至极的乐园。每次梅林心情愉快的时候，或是他觉得亚瑟最近的表现令他相当满意的时候，再有可能，是亚瑟极度绝望而濒临奔溃的时候——梅林就会容许他将死的、无处宣泄的情感，允准他苦苦索求、允准他憎恨挣扎、允准他顶礼膜拜。梅林推开那扇锈迹斑驳的华丽门扉，门后是苍凉、腐朽、不可及的深渊，而亚瑟走进去。

第一次开始在亚瑟十八岁生日的晚上。那天他在晚宴上喝了些许，酒精使面颊发热，但他神智还相当明晰。一个国王永远不能在宴会上喝得仪态全无——自他被允许碰触酒水后巫师就严格地监管着他，杯中是白水的次数永远比佳酿更多。但当他走进房间，梅林已经在屋内，房里是一片黑暗，没有亮灯。一种诡谲的力量顺着亚瑟的脊柱攀上，隐秘又毛骨悚然，使他伫立在原地动弹不得。他看着梅林站在床边，那双如干净骨骼的手逐渐解开衣物，露出身躯：他略略凸出的肩胛、如雏鸟般纤细的锁骨、修长的肱骨和桡骨、线条流畅的腰、瘦长但不瘦弱的双腿。脱去的衣衫落到地上，了无生气地蜷缩在脚踝旁，令亚瑟在恍惚与摇曳中莫名想起褪去的蛇蜕。这期间是全然的沉默，唯有巫师的微笑在闪烁着言辞之光，而亚瑟，他像是被魔咒夺去了声音。月光从窗棂照进屋内，在梅林的肋下蒙着一小块黑影，世间万物、无论是怎样受神启迪的雕刻家，都无法巧琢出这样的雕塑。有那么一刻亚瑟唯一能做的仅剩下瞻仰那具白色的躯体，有若瞻仰圣像；抑或渴望用尖刀剖开他，鲜血迸流，有若杀死魔鬼。

没人去管那黑袍子，梅林的手正在褪下亚瑟的衣服，他的身子则和细瘦双手同样赤裸。他们倒上床，梅林躺在他身下，轻笑声拂过他耳畔，飘忽如同一只孤魂，叫亚瑟猛地战栗。梅林总是喜欢笑，他总是在笑，那笑容意味着什么？或许嘲讽、或许悲悯、或许轻蔑……又或许它什么都不代表，没错，它为什么非要有象征意义呢？它完全可以和它的主人同样苍白。但无论如何，那微笑是使人发狂的，梅林带着气音的笑声会在房间的阴影中激荡、泛出火红的涟漪、晚归的寒鸦扑扇的双翅。那种笑声、那种水纹、那种扇动遮蔽间隐约划过血红暮色的轮廓将亚瑟捕获，它们是塞壬甜美狂乱的歌声，蛊惑船只撞上礁石、水手驶向死亡。让冰冷海浪吞没一切吧，在盛烈的梦中溺死。

_——你渴望死吗？_

当巫师的指尖划过他手臂时，亚瑟隐约感觉他像是书下了这句话。在他的噩梦中扭断所有反抗者喉咙的双手从他的上臂滑到肩膀，最后贴合在脊背、或后颈上。触感寒冷又温暖，亚瑟不明白为什么他能从一个人的躯体上同时感受到这两种温度：寒冷如银，同时又炽热如火。寒冷是他霜白如死人的皮肤，那具宛若刀刻塑像般的皮囊；炽热是这皮囊下包裹的血管，和流淌在血管中熔金般闪耀的魔法。有时候，它们也能反过来——这人类的鲜活皮囊是炽热而富生机的，他的心脏、血与魔法则寒冷，那种金光过于明亮以至于发白，耀眼到疯狂。

他不回答，他无言以作答。大多数时候，他们二人在这期间都一言不发，屋内的响动唯余喘息声、笑声、床板吱嘎起伏声、布料摩挲声。这声息听起来更像是用无依无靠的双手掐死某人，而非寻求慰藉或欢愉。他们重复着这种声响如凶杀的过程，从一个梦又滑进另一个梦。梅林半眯着双眼，那其中的颜色有时深蓝如汹涌的夜中海面，有时金黄发亮若林间野兽。他身下的床单白若裹尸布，指尖在布料上抓出皱褶，汗水渗进去，如若泪水。

通常他们之间都没有亲吻、没有留下痕迹、没有更多缠绵的爱抚或柔情蜜语。他们都不爱彼此，他们都憎恨彼此。即使是在亚瑟还是个十一二岁的小男孩时，他成天围着黑袍巫师的脚边打转，想要讨好他、赢得更多的关切和注意，梅林也从未说过爱他。他只会微笑，就如现在躺在亚瑟身下注视着他时这样的微笑，温和却没有情感。梅林会轻轻揉乱还是个男孩的亚瑟的头发，拍上他的肩膀，有时可能是拥抱。他夸赞他、认可他、斥责他，依照自己的精神将亚瑟捧上神座，或重重摔下泥沼。但他从未说过爱，他只操控、只信仰、只俯瞰。

最初亚瑟以为这是征服，但并不是，这只是梅林的又一种操控。他被他的渴求击打得不堪重负，他在这种几乎近似于得到梅林的过程中欢欣鼓舞，一种无望的喜悦如火花从尾骨噼啪燃烧而上——这种喜悦往往只使得他更加绝望。亚瑟开始更加厌弃：厌弃剥夺了他所有的巫师、厌弃无力挣脱束缚的自己、厌弃他对梅林这种差点就如扭曲爱意的渴望。有几次他流下泪水，温热的眼泪落在梅林的下颚和胸前，他恨极了这软弱——但他还有什么没被这巫师所见证过的丑陋？通常这时梅林都一言不语，直到亚瑟真的泪流满面，他才有可能伸手帮他抹掉泪迹。他像是在可怜他，可那无疑是他又发掘到亚瑟的一片脆弱，将他往更深的泥潭之中拖去。

而吻。没有，从不会有吻。仅在极少数的时候，梅林的那双嘴唇可能会擦过他的胸口、耳侧、肩胛或脸颊，那样轻，轻得像一声叹息、一只鬼魅。那一触感稍纵即逝，且总令亚瑟心悸，太过短暂而急促，像暴风雨夜中愕然惊醒，像疾病者在死亡来临的榻上突兀的梦呓。留下痕迹则更是禁忌，亚瑟知道他无法承担错误带来的后果。只有有一次，他被绝望的狂潮淹没得几近窒息时，梅林冥冥中成为他唯一的浮木。他正哭着，愤怒疯狂和欲念在气管内打结，那时他倏然俯下身，啃噬上梅林的肩膀。牙齿略略咬破了皮肉，血腥味在亚瑟的唇齿之间渗开。梅林没有推开他，也没有因疼痛而皱眉，他抓住亚瑟后脑的发丝，更用力地将他推向那个伤口，使他被血呛住。片刻后梅林终于放开他，接着，他们在迷狂的瞬间接吻——这很可能是他们的唯一一个吻。梅林咬破了自己的舌尖，更浓烈的腥甜铁锈味冲入亚瑟的口腔和喉管，使他饕餮、饥肠辘辘而不满足。一头丑陋的小怪物，他想。

这时梅林抓着他，即将攀上顶峰。巫师扬起下颚，他的脖颈弯曲，宛若濒死的天鹅，他雪白的身躯向上拱起。那双搂在亚瑟脖子上的手臂收紧了，如枷锁和丝线缠缚在傀儡身上。梅林的四肢缠住他，仿佛最幽深潭水中的水妖，拉扯着他永远沉没下去。亚瑟愿意就这样溺死，他走上天堂，又坠落地狱。他什么都再无所畏惧，因为他再无什么好失去的了——当梅林松开他，眼中金色潮水消去时，亚瑟这样想，无意识地将脸贴上巫师的手掌。

欢愉结束后，梅林就会立即离开。他从来不会多待片刻，更不会留下来与亚瑟同枕共眠，那会很怪异。在疯狂还没有爆发、亚瑟仅是个不懂事的小孩子的时候，巫师可能会为他读睡前故事直到男孩不敌睡意、再吹灭床头柜上的烛灯。但哪怕是在那时，梅林也不会和他躺在一张床上，哪怕是男孩扯着他的衣角撒娇、乞求暴雨的夜里被雷声惊醒时能有一个安抚的拥抱，法师都只会温和地笑着揉揉他的脑袋，然后转身离去。

这真是矛盾，梅林总是告诫他身为王储、身为国王应当如何英勇与坚强，却又永不停歇地剥去他自尊的外壳、建立起他的恐惧，使其埋在土壤下根深蒂固。

亚瑟躺在床上，注视着梅林在充满了房间的诡谲沉默中一件件穿上衣物，动作就和他将其脱去时同样慢条斯理。褪去衣服时足以蛊惑人心的人有许多，但穿戴时仍能维持的则很少，梅林是个例外。大部分时候他都不会回头多给亚瑟一个眼神，只留给他一个背影、以及短发和衣领间裸露出的一小块霜白脖颈。这沉默一直持续到巫师披上黑斗篷，将清瘦身影溶进黑暗房间，唯有在他关上房门时会亚瑟会听见一声亡魂般缥缈的“晚安”。

而他被留下，陷在柔软的被褥之间，回想梅林微凉的手指滑过他的喉结与胸膛、紧抓着他的脊背时的凉薄又温存的触觉、他深陷于梅林躯体时难以言喻的感觉。这感觉总会使所有都变得晦涩不明。亚瑟就在冰雪与森林的气息包围中安然睡去。

在每个发生在那样的夜晚的梦境中，他都会回到相比之下过分快乐幸福的童年。他变回那个无忧无虑的小男孩，父亲健在，没有操控和阴谋。但那些梦里通常都不会出现父亲，只有梅林。梅林教男孩阅读那些复杂难懂的书籍、梅林牵着男孩的手走在洒满阳光又开满鲜花的田间、梅林替刚结束剑术训练的男孩擦去汗水又卸下盔甲、梅林为他治疗好大大小小的伤口和疾病。

有时候的梦里男孩会走出很远很远：翻越过崇山峻岭、漂渡过无边汪洋。可无论他走得多远，都无济于事。模糊间男孩听见有人呼唤他的名字，甚至不是叫喊，只是轻盈简单的一声“亚瑟”，却分明显得不容抗拒。当男孩转过身后，他发现自己又站在城堡悠长的走廊上，巫师的黑袍拖曳到地面，站在长廊另一端冲他微笑，张开手臂。

于是男孩便朝巫师的方向跑去了。


	4. 四

不论他进行什么方式的尝试，他始终无法逃脱出梅林的牢笼、去拥抱自由。

十七岁的时候亚瑟喜欢上一个姑娘，一位在王宫里工作的女佣，莫甘娜的贴身女仆。现在想来，他那时是想通过其它盲目的感情来扼杀对梅林的病态迷恋，同时那个女孩活泼率真的性格确实吸引了他，她仿佛正标志着亚瑟穷追不舍却难以逾及的自由。

他笨拙而青涩地追求她，写蹩脚愚蠢的小诗、送大捧大捧的红若血火的玫瑰花、甚至是在月色迷人的夜晚站在楼下唱跑调的情歌——接着莫甘娜就会推开窗子朝他丢东西。那是自他十五岁后最为鲜活快乐的一段时光，其余的仅剩下暗无天日的牢笼。

梅林对他那份年少轻狂的爱恋几近是放纵地视若不见，只是风轻云淡地提醒说莫甘娜小姐都比一名仆役更有希望成为王后。最后在某个漆黑的夜里，亚瑟向女孩袒露了真相，两个年轻人从马厩中牵出一匹马，趁着夜色私奔逃亡。

或许那便是亚瑟最后一次品尝到自由的滋味：骏马嘶鸣驰骋、夜莺跃过枝头歌唱、晚风里裹挟着露水的凉意。他带着那名女孩——时至如今他甚至都忘记了她的名字——穿过只有月光的林间，树影狰狞诡谲地笼罩下来，而他们一路狂奔，仿佛正是在从活在黑影之中的怪兽的魔爪逃离、跑出巫师高高建起的监牢。

然而亚瑟却忘了，冰冷的镣铐始终锁在他的脚踝上。

他们在渡口乘上了一艘小船，付给摆渡人一个银币，另一个则等到了河对岸再给他，以免他在中途改变主意。河水同午夜一般漆黑，星光月华倒影其中便转瞬逝去。船行到一半时，安静撑船的男人突然暴起——一切变故都发生得太快——银色的匕首抹过了女孩的喉咙。亚瑟眼睁睁瞧着她被抛进水里，赤红顷刻在水面上晕染开，红得像他曾送给她的花儿。亚瑟伸手去拔剑，但这艘船太小了，他的反抗反而使得他落入刺骨河水——水，寒冷彻骨的水。漂浮，沉溺，窒息。自从他被巫师推入湖中，在水底摸到过死神的指骨，亚瑟便对江湖河流怀有无与伦比的恐惧。少年奋力挣扎、拍打，雪白泡沫四处飞溅。但太冷了、水太急了，这里那么安静、又是在那么深的夜里、那么人迹罕至，没有人会来救他、没有人能来救他……不，不。不——

一双细瘦却有力的手臂环过他，把亚瑟拉出水面、拉到船上。他惊魂未定地大口喘息着，嘴唇都被冻得乌紫。他熟悉无比的、温暖苍白的手捧起他的冰凉脸颊，怜惜地摩挲着，为亚瑟解开因为被水流浸透而沉重的斗篷，取代以另一件干燥又暖和的衣物。少年的视线此刻才终于恢复焦距，梅林站在他面前，长袍和短发黑如子夜，皮肤洁白如月光。摆渡人则神色空茫地倒在船板上，一动不动，显然已经死了。巫师把男人的尸体从船上推进湖里，他的面目也在湍急水流中迅速模糊远去了。

“走吧，亚瑟，我们回家。”梅林温柔地说，手指梳过亚瑟的金发。

船离他来时的岸边越来越近。在此期间，亚瑟都身处全然的沉默，甚至连思绪都是空白。他任由梅林握着他的手走上岸、带他骑行回卡梅洛特，直到王宫的灯火出现在亚瑟视线中时，他才终于意识到发生了什么——_所有都是梅林安排好的。_他杀了她、杀了那个女孩，而现在亚瑟又要重新回到那座牢狱了。

他应该愤怒的，他应该怒火中烧的。他应该往仇恨的火坑再添上新的注料。他应该不顾一切地拔出匕首捅向巫师的心口。可那时亚瑟所做的一切唯有哭泣。他把脸埋在梅林的黑袍子上，撕心裂肺地嚎哭着，像要把自己的心脏都哭喊出来、每滴血液都随着泪水流干。亚瑟不知道自己为何而哭，又究竟是为谁、为什么而悲伤。可他不停哭泣，一直哭到嗓子发哑、眼睛红肿，最终精疲力竭地昏昏睡去，像个闹累了的孩子。他最后所见的是梅林微笑的嘴唇和他环绕着一圈日蚀般金色的蓝眼睛。

冥冥之中，十七岁的亚瑟感到他永远、永远不会再有机会逃出梅林的监牢了。

萨温节后，新的灾难又造访了卡梅洛特。莫甘娜洞开灵界大门，亡魂如瘟疫般蜂拥而出，恣意肆虐，把秋日的温度瞬间化作了严寒凛冬。白天还有短暂的安全，但等到太阳西落、夜幕降临，危险与死亡便随之而来了。下城区每天都有人死去，亚瑟依照梅林的旨意开放内城，聚集起幸存者，广场上灼亮篝火彻夜不休，骑士们不间断地添上新的木柴，但这也仅是缓兵之计。暗灵永远无法被消灭，除非关上灵界之门。

一时间所有人都对宫廷法师报以无限期望，尽管一直以来人们都知道他的智谋比他的魔法更敏锐——自然，那是因为梅林始终将疯涌呼啸的金色潮水密闭在他的清瘦皮囊之下，唯有亚瑟知道当它们决堤时能湮没天地。梅林消灭一整支军队就如同捏死蝼蚁般轻而易举，一眨眼间就能毁灭一座城邦，万物似乎生来便是为了听从于他的。

但梅林从不会介入，他仿佛是厌弃所有被光照耀到的地方般，只愿栖身于世人视线所逾及不到的阴影之中、深不见底的刺骨汪洋之下。而亚瑟就成为了那具被他摆放在光明处的假圣像，鹦鹉学舌般地重复着每句来自梅林的话语，在梅林的指引下扮演着一名伟大君主所必需的一切品质。他恨梅林，以至于连带着恨上了梅林要求他学习模仿的品格：他对祖国与臣民的爱日益消褪，梅林叫他爱什么，他便厌弃什么。亚瑟残存的热情也在与梅林长年累月的抗争中渐渐消磨殆尽了，巫师愈叫他当个高尚的王者，他就愈想将头顶的金冠重重摔落地面砸得四分五裂。

更令人愧于启齿的是，亚瑟内心的某一部分竟热烈地盼望着这场死者蚕食活人的灾厄来得越盛大越好。莫甘娜的力量倾轧过这片国土，践踏梅林要求他视作重要并为守护其而战的事物——这竟让亚瑟感到他的胞姐仿佛是在尝试着拯救他。

朝臣和骑士几日以来不间断地召开会议，寻求转移人民和终结这场患难的方法。他们痛斥莫甘娜的疯狂和冷血无情，哀悼她曾经的善良和热忱——“她曾经是个多么富有同情心的美丽女孩，如今却麻木不仁，视人命为草芥”——这话在亚瑟听来极其讥讽和刺耳，就像他们在透过莫甘娜戳刺他的心脏，鲜血淋漓。多年前有个满腔正义和热血、愿意崇高地为国家和臣民奉献生命的男孩在十五岁那年悲惨地悄然死去了，留下一具假扮慈悲君王、实际上恨不能逃得越远越好的傀儡。亚瑟看着人们全身覆满冰霜、悲惨地死去却丝毫不觉得哀伤，他唯一在意的只有梅林又要教唆他扮演什么角色。

除此之外，最为令他担忧的是兰斯洛特。

兰斯洛特是卡梅洛特最出色的骑士，无论品格还是武艺，即便如今亚瑟还能视他为挚友。兰斯洛特就像是那名死在十五岁的男孩曾经憧憬着要成为的一切，正直、高贵、英勇、悲悯。他原本能享受功名利禄，或许名字被记入史册、编写在梅林一手操纵的故事之中——如果他没有窥探到真相的话。

亚瑟不知道他是从何时起隐约察觉到的：或许是无意中听见了他和梅林的争执、抑或是会议上国王和法师满富深意的眼神交换、又可能是提起梅林时亚瑟流露出细微僵硬与歪曲的神色？——亚瑟无从得知。然而无论如何，兰斯洛特现在也仅是略微窥探到了些许蛛丝马迹，他怀疑，但毫不确定。一方面亚瑟希望这名第一骑士能够明智地低下头颅、离真实逃得越远越好，这样才能幸免于难；另一方面他又极度希冀兰斯洛特能够扯落谎言的帷幔，将它焚烧成灰烬，帮亚瑟撕破巫师虚情假意的嘴脸。

这两个念头连日来盘旋在他心口，始终挥之不去。夜间亚瑟做奇怪的梦，梦里依旧是阴暗空旷的觐见厅，五官朦胧的白衣人群跪在台阶下面，队列参差不齐。梅林命令他将这次的牺牲品指出来，亚瑟知道他说的那个人是谁，但他浑身上下每条血管中的血液都尖叫着说不。巫师没有慈悲，他径直走下楼梯，深重黑袍簌簌作响，扭断了一名虽然跪着却抬着头颅的人的脖子。

死人摔在地上，褐色眼睛大睁着——_那是兰斯洛特的脸。_

但是等亚瑟从这个梦中醒来时，便看到梅林就坐在他床边的椅子，幽蓝双眼里倒映出壁炉跳动的火光。自从灵界之门被打开后，每天夜里巫师都守在他屋里，确保火堆燃着，足以驱散暗灵。他线条分明的侧脸在橙红光芒的沐浴下显得温暖亲切，半阖的眼帘像是藏匿着担忧与疲惫般，睫毛在他眼窝下方蜷成一小块困倦的阴翳。很多时候——_很多时候，_他的这些举动会使得亚瑟以为乌瑟的死、更多可怜人的死和他们间扭曲癫狂的关系才是自己杜撰出来的噩梦，梅林分明爱他关怀他一如既往。睡意混沌中亚瑟总这么觉得，而在翌日早晨他完全清醒后，会在残酷的真实中嘲笑那个想法。

随后几天，伤亡人数越来越多，所有人都将最后的希望寄托在了宫廷法师身上。而梅林，似乎也终于觉得时机合适，打算向苦苦挣扎的人潮伸出援手。

“在萨温节前夜打开灵界之门、释放亡灵是一百多年前古教女祭司的一个传统，后来这个习俗被逐渐废止了。”梅林音色温吞，圆桌边几十双眼睛的目光都聚焦在他身上，“仪式的举行一般都存在于某个固定的地点，魔力充沛且古老的地方。据我的调查，莫甘娜可能洞开门扉的地方共有四处——我建议各派一队人马去搜寻。”

“我想你心中人选已定？”亚瑟以早先安排好的问题迎合——但心中某处有个声音不停地叫喊着提醒他：有什么事很不对，非常不对。

“是的。”梅林冲他点头，亚瑟捕捉到他眼底飞速闪过的一道赞许笑意，“莱昂爵士，您和您的人马去搜查黑暗之塔周围的区域。高汶爵士和帕西瓦尔爵士，你们前去位于陨王峡谷的魔晶洞窟附近。兰斯洛特爵士，我需要您带人去探查福佑之岛。我会陪同陛下去险恶之境巡查。”一阵短暂的沉默过后，巫师又说，“如果没有其他事情，我建议诸位现在就该准备动身出发，那么在日落前能找到一处落脚地方。”

众人纷纷应允，自议政厅鱼贯而出。亚瑟浑浑噩噩地跟着人流站起来，梅林和他并肩前行。当他即将踏出门口时，忽然瞥见了兰斯洛特投来的若有所思的目光，他双眼平静，却似乎得以穿透灵魂。有那么一瞬亚瑟感觉他被定在原地，浑身动弹不得，但巫师轻拽着他的手臂，又领着他飘浮般地走出去，使兰斯洛特的双眼被木门挡住了。他衷心祈祷梅林没有发现兰斯洛特的视线。

一路上，强烈的不安与怀疑都倾轧在亚瑟身上，使得周遭世界都离他远去——他甚至听不见梅林与自己的脚步声。亚瑟思索着究竟是哪里出了差错，他逐字咬碎圆桌上巫师的每句话语、仔细品尝，又将它们与隐匿在回忆深处的只言碎语悉数连结。在整条返回卧房的路上他都默不作声地反复着这个过程——直至梅林将门合上的那一刻，伴随着细微而熟悉的“喀哒”一声：那声响曾发生在他跨入乌瑟死去的现场之后，发生在每次梅林将在他耳边低语出罪恶与阴谋之前——猛然叩响了亚瑟所埋藏的、光线灿烂的记忆。

十二岁的男孩执着地缠着老师脚边，摇晃他的椅子、拽着他长长拖到地面的黑袍子，恳求他多讲几个有关魔法师们的耸人听闻的故事或见闻。在亚瑟三番五次的央求下，梅林终于把男孩抱上自己的膝盖，摊开那本厚重得像一块砖的古籍。

_“……一百多年前的萨温节前夕，古教的女祭司和来自四面八方的法师们，会坐船登上位于湖心的福佑之岛，举行召唤先人亡魂的仪式。最高女祭司以一人生魂作为祭品，献给看守门扉的老妪，打开灵界之门。祭典一直持续到第二日天光拂晓，祭司们再献出另一条灵魂作为支付给老妪的代价，将门扉关上。”_

他自混沌之海中愕然惊醒，那些话语如雷贯耳，在脑中反复轰鸣。亚瑟抬起头，瞪视着立在窗边的梅林，他正在收拾桌面上散乱开的公文。

“你打算叫兰斯洛特去送死。”亚瑟突然说，他惊讶地发现自己的声音竟充满了生硬的怒意——他究竟有多久在面对梅林时不曾拥有这种勇气了？

“什么？”

“你明明知道灵界之门只可能在福佑之岛被打开。”亚瑟咬牙切齿，“而且必须献出一个人的灵魂作为代价才能将门关上。你知道兰斯洛特一定会牺牲自己，你是存心叫他去死的。”

有那么一会儿，梅林只是站在原地沉默地凝视着他，秋日阳光穿过他的轮廓，将羊皮纸的一块照耀得透明发亮。很快的，巫师忽然笑出声来，那种亡灵般飘忽轻浮的笑声在房内幽幽跃动。他显得无奈极了，轻轻地摇着头。巫师放下手中的纸张朝亚瑟走近了。

“兰斯洛特走得离真相太近了。”他柔和地解释道，仿佛亚瑟是个不谙世事的小孩，这使得他的怒火愈燃愈烈。

“那是因为这一切本来就是假的！！”他嘶吼出声，“从头到尾都是假的！十五年前我第一次见到你时你就开始说谎，之后再把我也扯到你的骗局里！”

梅林安静地看着他，像长辈看着一个无理取闹的孩子。“亚瑟……”他轻声呼唤，看起来几乎是有些受伤了。

但亚瑟只想疯狂，他丝毫不计会到来的严重后果——他只想咆哮、只想宣泄、只想向巫师投掷他狂躁不已的怒火，将他的面具血淋淋地扯落再撕碎。

“兰斯洛特是整个卡梅洛特最出色的骑士！他是我的朋友！！”他疯了一般冲梅林大喊大叫，嗓子疼痛难忍，血液在鼓膜呼啸，眼前看不清东西，上次他这么做似乎已经是许多年前了。这个行为极端愚蠢，然而此刻任凭怒火驱使之下亚瑟感到淋漓尽致的畅快，用最尖利愤恨的语调宣泄出被封闭已久的情绪，“你是个怪物和疯子！杀了我的父亲、又从中作梗赶走了莫甘娜难道还不够完成你该死的邪恶计划吗？！因为兰斯洛特隐约察觉到了点真相你就叫我让他去送死！你——”

巫师默不作声地向他倾过身来，动作亲昵地伸出一只手，唇线平直，没有表情。他的阴影在亚瑟跟前遮天蔽地地铺就下来，唯有眼睛亮着淡金光芒。亚瑟喉间一紧，连带未出口的呐喊都一同被死死攥住了，他顿时回想起十五岁时濒近溺亡的窒息。他向后跌落，死死抓住椅子的扶手，那些线条流畅繁复的雕花陷进手指，但他已经感受不到疼痛。杉木和皮革咯吱有声地呻吟作响，亚瑟大张着眼睛和嘴，僵硬地后仰过身，痉挛，像被狂风折磨的树。

他看不见阳光，梅林的站位将窗外照入室内的光线完全遮盖了，只有他的黑袍和影子。亚瑟回想起了那句话：你应该在那黑暗跟前颤抖、跪拜、畏惧，他想起置身水底无力挣扎的绝望，恐惧之井汩汩涌出墨黑泉水。他奋力挤出支离破碎的句子：

“对…不起……我不该…这么说，我错了……”

梅林温柔地整理好他衬衫上的皱褶，小心翼翼地掸开灰尘，又理好了亚瑟在先前的争吵中变得凌乱了的额发。

“这才是我的好男孩。”梅林轻声耳语，再度恢复了素来的笑意。巫师说话的语气正如很久很久以前，他夸赞那个毫无芥蒂地跟老师分享每个成就的小男孩时的音调。

然后他松开了掐在亚瑟脖子上的手。

_终有一日我要杀了你。_亚瑟死死瞪着梅林，沉寂，但双目赤红。_我要用最令人痛苦的方式杀了你，击溃你令人作呕的笑容面具、剜出你的心脏，让你跪在我和那些死者的面前忏悔你所犯下的每一项罪状。_他麻木地想着，同以往的每次一模一样，却已经不知道它们是真的出于仇恨、又或者早已是仅仅沦为了一种习惯。

自皇城到险恶之地，往返至少要四天。这是一场注定白费力气的搜寻，亚瑟早知它毫无结果，却不得不遵从着去表演。由于梅林的存在，一路上他们的队伍都有惊无险。但其他人就不会有这么幸运了，亚瑟想。等他们回到卡梅洛特，那个降临的夜晚已经没有了尖啸着捕猎生者的魂灵，这份和平使别人欢笑、使亚瑟寒心。

翌日，他们就收到了兰斯洛特爵士光荣捐躯的消息。他径直走入灵界大门后无垠的黑暗，甚至没有留下尸体。国王亲自为第一骑士主持了葬礼——火葬堆上只放了他的披风和配件。他看着火焰高高窜起、撕裂天际，亚瑟感到面颊被热浪灼烤，眼泪刚流出就被蒸发，他久违地尝到了丧失了什么的痛苦。

在他身后，巫师的手柔软地贴上他的肩膀。


	5. 五

数月来，莫甘娜的势力与卡梅洛特的冲突愈发激烈与频繁。一周半前，有一批撒克逊人的军队越过了北境防线，袭击了斯塔威的驻军。他们的旗帜是绣着银色巨龙的黑旗，耀武扬威地迎风招展。莫甘娜在卡梅洛特的北地拥有了属于她的驻扎地，那么她的目的便无与伦比的明晰了——她准备进攻王城，夺回她自认属于她却被亚瑟抢走了的王权。

多可笑，这份统治的权力从来就不在亚瑟手里，梅林才是那个真正拥有它的人。

“我们有足够的时间可以加强防御。”莱昂说，“我们可以在这里抵御敌人。卡梅洛特护城河宽阔，城墙坚固。如果没有内应，这座城固若金汤、久攻不下。”

“莫甘娜有魔法。”一名骑士说。

“我们有梅林。”

_自然，梅林代表一切。要是他想要我们死我们都得死，要是他愿意的话莫甘娜刚踏入城门一步就可以被化作齑粉。_亚瑟暗暗嘲讽。他习惯性地侧过头去看坐在他旁边的巫师，他却没有在看亚瑟，而是紧紧盯着桌面上铺开的地图。亚瑟蹙起眉头。

五日前起，自从梅林从森林深处的废弃神殿回来，他的状态都怪异到可怕。巫师回来时双手中死死地抓着一个木匣，他太过用力了，骨节突出泛白，十指的线条紧绷得仿佛随时会断裂。那天亚瑟晚上回房时看见梅林正在阅读一张破旧的纸条，又匆匆将它塞进那只木匣中锁上。他有一千个问题想问——尽管没有巫师的允许，许多问题也是不能被问出口的——但梅林立刻用宽衣和抚摸制止了他，他们肢体交缠着倒在床铺。那个夜里他甚至亲吻了亚瑟的嘴角。

之后，他的命令变少了，令人被扼住喉咙般难以呼吸的话语和笑容也变少了。巫师变得像一棵冬日里的树，高瘦、沉默、空白。

梅林一反常态地没有发言，也没有在会议开始前给过更多的指示，亚瑟便只得遵从自己的想法——在那么一刻他似乎又回到了十年前，那个充满抱负和理想的少年，究竟有多久他没有按照过自己的意志行事过了？

“也许行，也许不行。”这下他感应到巫师抬起头来转向自己了，“我们已经放弃了斯塔堡，不能再放弃这片土地上的人民，无数的男女老少都会被弃之城外。在莫甘娜的军队能接近卡梅洛特之前，我们就要截住她，在城外迎战。”

他惊异地发现这一切竟听起来真实可信、完美无缺，即便亚瑟早在很久以前便已放弃了这些他曾视若珍宝的事物，然而现下听来，它们却仿佛发自肺腑。

一阵静默后，伊兰爵士开口问：“那您打算在何处迎战？”

“为了进入卡梅洛特，我的姐姐别无选择，她必须穿过怀特山。”亚瑟站起身，仔细端详着地图，他能感受到梅林的目光始终跟随着他，“……这条路两边都是峭壁，她不可能在群山中为军队带来无限的补给。我们过去，这里的地形对我军有优势。”

在一阵此起彼伏的喃喃声后，亚瑟一锤定音：

“那么，我们就在剑栏迎敌。”

他低下头，猛地自梅林的脸上捕捉到某种他无法言喻的神情，就像那张时刻云淡风轻地微笑着的面具上终于出现了一丝龟裂的细纹。有一个片刻，巫师仅仅是坐在那里盯着他，眼睛的色泽被光线照得格外浅而亮。亚瑟呆愣片刻，随即连忙移开目光。“诸位回去部署，我们明天破晓就出发去剑栏。”

亚瑟坐回他的主座上，梅林立刻细不可察地凑过身来，用仅有他们两人能察觉到的声音说：“我要跟你谈谈。”

这下，巫师似乎又回到了那个他所熟悉的模样——但不一样，他说话的语气中似乎有什么不一样了。然而此时亚瑟并不知晓这份异样到底从何而来。

所有人都离开后，议政厅的大门便被魔法轰然锁上。梅林朝他转过身，好似一如既往的平静，但亚瑟已经看见他冷静的伪装开始皲裂了。他这幅模样或许能骗过世上任何人——任何人，除了亚瑟。十多年的朝夕相处，梅林对他的一切都了如指掌，相对的，亚瑟也太过了解梅林的每个表情和动作的含义了。眼下的梅林分明……亚瑟难以置信，但那的确是急切或慌乱的情绪。

“你不能在剑栏部兵。”巫师说，亚瑟自其中发觉到几乎细不可察的颤抖。

“为什么？”最初的惊愕消散之后，一种报复的快感便油然而生，“剑栏是对这场战役而言最佳的选择了。”

梅林直直望着他。“你可以守在城里，莫甘娜攻不破卡梅洛特。”

“但人民会死。”

“别开玩笑了，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，你从二十岁的时候就再也不在乎那些了！”他的音调陡然拔高，不激烈，但也足够。亚瑟初次看见梅林丢弃他犹如一潭死水的冷静，他无法遏制地欣喜绝伦，像在享受迟来的复仇。

他忍不住向梅林迫近一步，他自己都没察觉到他的嘴角露出细微的笑容。“‘做一个体恤民众、满怀慈悲的明君，为高尚而战’……难道这不是你一直以来的教导吗？”

“你不能去剑栏。”梅林重复着这句话，像在重复一句魔咒。

“我当然要去。”亚瑟坚持。如果说之前选择剑栏还仅是一个想法，现在他则对其坚定不移——这和什么冠冕堂皇的原由都毫无关系。人民的安危？正如梅林所言，他从二十岁起就再也不在乎他们了。他只是想刺伤梅林、一片片地剥落他的假面、咀嚼他的失控。他想更多地伤害他、伤害他、_伤害他。_此刻亚瑟成为了那名主导一切的胜利者，无论之后的结果如何，他不在乎，复仇的滋味是如此甘美迷人、仅尝到一口都足以使他流连不已，“剑栏是我们最好的选择。”

巫师的怒火沉寂冰冷。“从来都是我决定什么是‘最好的选择’。”

“那你来决定啊，大人！”亚瑟高喊道，他听见自己甚至在笑，“在我当着整个圆桌所有朝臣和骑士的面前说出了那些堂而皇之的理由之后，你打算叫我用什么托辞告诉他们我又打算改变注意了？这可和你一贯想粉饰的那个君主形象不一样吧？”

他知道，只要梅林想，他完全可以顷刻间拧断他的脖子——就像梅林在那个噩梦里一直做的那样，他可以用任何一道咒语逼迫亚瑟乖乖就范。梅林能做任何事……任何事，他有成千上万种方法迫使亚瑟跪倒、匍匐在地，战栗并忏悔。然而梅林仅仅凝视着他，在漫长的无言后他嘶哑开口：“你不过是因为恨我。”

“我很高兴你还记得这点。”亚瑟面无表情地回答。

巫师发出一声破碎的冷笑，短促而干涸，这一刻他又重新筑起了伪装的高墙。“您的决定很对，陛下。”梅林语气平淡，“如果它并非是更多出于孩子气的逆反的话。”

不等亚瑟再出言反驳，巫师就转身离开，黑袍随着他的步伐鼓动，如同杂乱的心跳。他看着梅林消失在门口的拐角，紧接着便为这份胜利神经质地大笑起来。

接下来整整一天，他都没再见到梅林。出征前夜，骑士们在王宫里召办盛大的宴会，算作赴死前最后的狂欢。梅林没有出席。晚宴上亚瑟喝得有点多，至少较平时要多得多。

将近午夜时他醉醺醺地回到了房间，屋内没有点灯，唯有月光静静流淌。一个瘦高的黑色剪影立在窗边，月光为那抹轮廓罩上一层静谧的银白光晕，微凉晚风带着馥郁花香吹进卧房——亚瑟瞬间就清醒了。一时间，他以为自己回到了十八岁成人礼的那个夜晚。但梅林没有转过身看他，他甚至像没有察觉到亚瑟回来了似的，肃穆孤寂地望着窗外。他在轻声哼唱，飘渺虚浮的歌声幽幽撞入亚瑟耳中，他很熟悉这旋律，在他尚是个年幼的男孩时梅林就唱着这首歌哄他入睡。

“你在做什么？”

他凑到梅林身边，去看他所看见的景象——从国王卧室的窗口向外望出，几乎能俯瞰见整片下城区的城镇。街道上的灯火都熄了，只有一片嶙峋的房屋轮廓，在夜幕中融入远处连绵起伏的山脉。巫师的歌声停了。

怪异的沉默席卷了他们。经过白天的争吵、经过那么多年的仇恨的堆积……亚瑟很难想象他们眼下竟在夜色降临的窗边正常地交谈。

“我在想城门上的那两座雕像是什么时候建起来的。”梅林的回答莫名其妙，几乎可以说接近于闲谈了——但他们不闲谈的，不是么？很长的一段时日，他们的对话仅剩下巫师告诉他：做这个、做那个、他该说什么话、哪个行为是错得离谱……亚瑟追寻着他的视线望过去，只能看见两个奇怪的黑影子，他没有巫师那些黑暗里也看得清楚的小把戏。

“或许是你什么时候要求我下令建的吧。”亚瑟对他说，“我想它们在那儿有几年了。”

“也许吧。我第一次来卡梅洛特的时候它们都还不在这儿。”梅林轻声呢喃，亚瑟则皱着眉看他——他们很少谈及过去的事，应该说是避讳它，这近乎于是个禁忌。

巫师终于转过身来。他们面对面站着。半晌，梅林的手抓住亚瑟的手，引领着亚瑟解开他漆黑巫袍的银扣，扯开衬衫的束带。衣服一件件被褪下，落在脚踝旁，发出蛇爬行过草丛的细微声响。赤裸如瓷的梅林剥下国王的衣物，袒露那具年轻健壮又富有生机的躯体，亚瑟感到巫师微凉又温暖的身体柔顺地贴上他，梅林的手臂揽住他的后颈。

“你想象过自己的死亡吗？”梅林把嘴唇贴在他锁骨旁说，声音微乎其微。亚瑟觉得他仿佛在笑，却又不像，但他看不到梅林的面容，无从证实这一想法。

“没有，你总让我畏惧并远离它。我想想象也是接近死亡的方式之一。”亚瑟回复他的问题，同时手则沿着梅林的脊椎向下——今晚是真的离奇，从前他们一旦开始便不会再有人说话。当他们跌上床时，巫师发出一声饮泣般的笑声。

“但你一定想象过我的。”他柔声道，令亚瑟的动作僵硬了一瞬，可巫师没有发怒、没有评价，只是将话语继续下去，“我也想象过我的死。”他说，声音听起来近乎温柔如叹息，带着某种浪漫梦幻的向往，他的修长手指游梭在亚瑟发间。“它能成为一种诡异的爱好，曾经有一段时间，我时时牵挂它。我想过很多种可能，希望能实现它们——”梅林侧过头，方便亚瑟抚摸过他的喉咙，“早在我来到卡梅洛特的很久以前。”

“很久以前？”

“你知道我在这之前就活了很久。”巫师喟叹着，身躯在被褥褶皱间沉浮，迎合抚慰而发出带着鼻音的轻哼。亚瑟沉默不语地吻过巫师单薄的胸膛，感受他的心跳——是的，梅林神秘的永生和年轻，他如今的面貌与年幼的王子第一次见到他时丝毫未变，流逝的光阴无法在他的容颜留下丝毫痕迹。光明不曾温暖他、黑暗不曾遮蔽他、火焰不曾淬炼他、严寒不曾冻结他。终有一日亚瑟会垂垂老矣后逝去，但那时梅林仍将拥有他亘古不变的青春——他不过是巫师漫长寿命中的昙花一现，但即便如此梅林还是要叫他痛苦、更痛苦，给予他深入骨髓刻入灵魂的苦难。

诚然，他不止一次地想象过梅林的死：他将亲手用佩剑刺透梅林的心脏——那柄剑还是梅林带来送给他的，多讽刺——温热粘腻的鲜血会流满他的手掌，暖和得一如寒冬时巫师为他裹上的斗篷、一如那双唇瓣落在他前额的短暂亲吻。他想要看着那对灰蓝双眼流露出绝望、惊愕、悔恨和恐惧，最终黯淡空茫地倒映出再也看不见的世界。然而这些想象往往都在此无疾而终，永远停留在堕入死亡的瞬间——梅林不适合死去，他就该是不朽的，像雕像，像触碰死的刹那。无论是腐烂、还是烧作灰烬、抑或被野兽啃噬都不适合他。多奇怪，十年间亚瑟始终恨他，却甚至都不忍亵渎唾弃巫师的尸骸。

“真可惜你从未成功。”亚瑟说，而这只令梅林更贴近他。

巫师微笑着摇头，他终于又笑了，笑意和短发如同雏鸟的羽毛摩挲着亚瑟。“唯有一次我走得很近，但死神又离我远去。”他的话语因为被亚瑟的手指探入而突兀地顿住，略略拱起脊背和脖颈，吐露出低吟，“……她叫尼姆薇。聪明狡诈又美丽的姑娘，她是我从前最喜欢的一个学生，有漂亮的嘴却只会说出精巧的谎话。那女孩窥伺我的秘密，将我困在洞窟里活埋而死，遗憾的是没有成功。”

亚瑟低喃。“我想她和我一样恨你。”

梅林笑出声来，声音蜿蜒低徊如诱人魔鬼。“她可是说她爱我。”

“谎言。”

“我以前也这么认为。”他喘息着，含着笑意颔首，将慵懒的嗓音慢条斯理地挪移到国王的耳畔，“后来我懂了。”

他明白什么了？亚瑟缄默，却不愿再思索。梅林和他曾经钟意的另一名学徒的故事叫他毫无由来地怒火中烧——他有永恒的寿命，当然也收过其他的学生。你甚至称不上是他的学生，你是他的囚徒。亚瑟咬牙切齿地想。这时梅林打开双腿，缠上他的腰。“来吧。”巫师在他耳边温存地吐息。

这个夜晚是的的确确的异常。梅林躺在他身下，伴随着每个动作呻吟出声，倚靠着亚瑟摇曳，眼眸半阖，没有亚瑟讨厌又害怕的矫饰微笑。等到最后的高潮来临时，他甚至轻声呼唤了他的名字。“亚瑟。”他说。那对嘴唇翕动着，声音几乎细不可闻，但是亚瑟还是抓住了它们。

亚瑟倒回床铺，尽量不去想这一切有多么反常，实际上他什么都不打算想。他唯一记得的仅有梅林理好他浅金的额发，在眉间留下一枚晚安吻，就像吻一个小孩。随后亚瑟就在亮起的苍金光辉中坠入无梦的沉眠。

半夜醒来时，亚瑟看见一具胴体正躺在他旁边。他顿时犹如醍醐灌顶，沉钝的睡意在顷刻间烟消云散——梅林竟然没有离开。巫师正背对着亚瑟侧身躺着，手脚蜷起。他睡得很熟，身上仍旧不着寸缕，光滑流畅的脊背在月光下白得发亮，显露出美好线条。亚瑟第一次见到他如此脆弱且毫无防备的模样，仿佛灵魂在此刻也变得和他永葆青春的皮囊般年轻。

有一刻亚瑟近乎忘记了呼吸，他凝固着躺在原处注视着那具瓷白身躯，连自己的手脚都无法感知。这是个多么好的机会啊。一个声响在他脑中快乐地吟唱。就是现在，他最没有任何防备的时刻，杀了他、_杀了他、杀了他、_杀了他。_剑就放在床头，你蛮可以不发出任何声响地拿起它，穿透他的胸腔。_

但不，_不。_亚瑟凝视着那雪白脊背，一种更强烈且无望的冲动击中他，连杀意也转瞬即逝。兴许他没有自己所想的那么憎恨梅林……_不，他分明是远比他所想的还要更加憎恨着梅林，要恨之入骨。_

他向那一侧凑近，伸手将梅林紧紧揽进自己的臂弯，巫师光洁的后背就紧贴着他滚烫的胸口。亚瑟激烈地呼吸着，仿佛要碎裂，他咬紧牙齿不让眼泪落下。他的唇就触碰在梅林肩上，能尝见对方的体温。他下意识地模仿着唯一的那个接吻的前奏，谨慎、痴狂而绝望地咬进那片洁白皮肉里，血腥味溢满口腔，遗留下通常被禁止出现的烙印。梅林因为痛觉而泄露出一丝不悦的闷哼，那具瘦削躯体动了动，亚瑟知道他醒了，却没有放开。光是抱紧梅林就已经费劲了他所有气力，他再没有多余的力量松开这个怀抱了。

“怎么了？”巫师问。他听起来有些干哑，多半是睡意所致。

“你为什么要这么做？”亚瑟愤恨地、急切地、满盈痛苦地问，“你为什么要来卡梅洛特？如果你想统治一个国家甚至是这片大陆，没有一个人能够阻止你，你挥挥手就能把他们化作尘土。为什么是我？”_——你有这无上的悠久永生、你像伪善的神明般俯瞰世人，为何要费尽心思折磨渺小如蝼蚁的我？_他在心底疯狂嘶吼，把头埋在巫师的颈间。他恨巫师，也恨自己此时竟放不开双手。亚瑟渴望伤害他、杀了他；但与此同时他亦想跪拜在梅林脚边，付出所有、扮演好巫师看重的那个国王的模样，恳求他不要离开。

片刻的寂静后，他听见巫师嗤笑起来。“你相信命运吗？”梅林问，掺杂着浓浓的倦意，他的语句飞快又支离破碎，“你不，你从来不。你连死亡都不信奉，最后还是我将那份敬畏一手扶植起来的。你追逐那个莫须有的自由，追逐一切愚蠢的、可笑的牺牲……自最开始我就知道我要做些什么，在我看见你的那刻和更久更久之前我已经就知道了。”

“难道你想说这一切都是命运使然？”亚瑟忿恨地嘶嘶着。在所有的背叛、折磨和束缚后，梅林就用这么虚无浮夸的借口搪塞他？但巫师笑了，更亲昵地靠近亚瑟的怀里，他的掌心就放在亚瑟锁在他身前的手背上，秋风般轻柔地反复抚摸着。

“不，当然不。”梅林的声音幽幽掠过他的耳际，“我有一个真正的理由，一个可以解释世界万物的可怕东西。每一桩罪状、每一道善行、疯狂和清醒……它都能加以阐释。可我不会告诉你的。”他咯咯笑着，由于困倦而鼻音浓重，“或许你以后会明白，但现在我不会告诉你，想都不要想。”

亚瑟咕哝着重复一句话，坚定的，如同在祷告。“我恨你。”他说。

“是的，还有么？”

“不要离开我。”

“我从来没有离开过你，亚瑟。”梅林温和地说，放任亚瑟偏执而决绝地将他搂得更紧，“难道不是你寻觅到一点出口的光亮就紧抓着不放、想要从我旁边逃开吗？你这个愚蠢的小男孩。”

他说，听上去近乎是无奈了，那是种来自于长辈的纵容的谴责。亚瑟不予理会，等到天光破晓，他就要领兵去剑栏了——那个梅林不知为何百般阻拦他前去的地方——或许他还能以此来继续刺伤巫师。国王模糊地考虑着，被睡意侵卷。

翌日亚瑟醒来时，梅林早已穿戴整齐了站在床边，清晨的光线照得他皮肤惨白。巫师花了比平常多一倍的时间为亚瑟调整铠甲，在此期间他们都一言不发，仿佛是要弥补回昨夜里消失的沉默般。

太阳自云层深处彻底裸露出样貌时，亚瑟带领着军队离开了王城，梅林一如既往地同他并肩骑行，戴着他那张波澜不惊的微笑面具。尽管到了半路上，法师就突然离开了。


	6. 尾声

自由。自由。自由。_自由。_

当亚瑟将龙息剑捅刺进又一名撒克逊人的心脏时，他无声地如此高呼。血液浸湿了他的皮革手套，飞溅在他的脸上、头发上、盔甲上，鼻腔中满是兵刃和鲜血的铁锈味。午夜的苍穹本该是近似浓黑的沉蓝，如今却被火焰烧灼而隐约涌动着赤红，一种燠热且浑浊污秽的光亮。他抽出佩剑，狠厉地重复着上一次的动作，在每条生命逝去时他就去猎捕那丝肆意逃窜的自由。

他从未如此愉快过——至少自十五岁后便再没有——即便是十五岁前亚瑟也未曾接近过这等迷乱的欢欣。他希冀、他追寻、他欢欣鼓舞并且翘首以盼。因为命定的时刻就快到了——_他能自由了，_他终于能斩断牵扯在手脚上的提线，他会从梅林的牢笼中离开。

梅林还没有出现在战场。

_太好了。_亚瑟思忖。这一次，这一次他终于能离开了，而且就连梅林也无力阻止。

_真的吗？_另一个声音问，然而细若蚊呐。_你真的如此渴望离开他？_

亚瑟残忍无情地捏碎了那个声音，他不打算思虑任何会使他的逃亡节外生枝的念头。直到最后的结局来临前，他都将不疑有他，一心一意、义无反顾地迈向粉身碎骨。_就快了，_他告诫自己，就快了，他很快就能自由。

开战前的夜里，他得到了两样东西：来自德鲁伊人的预言和梅林给他的关于莫甘娜排兵的警告。前者来得要更早，就发生在夕阳血红的余晖尚在大地苟延残喘的时候。亚瑟呆坐在营帐里，巫师不在，没有人来传达要求，他甚至不确定自己是否真的打算赢下这场战役。他翻遍了每一处，将布袋里的行李一件件拿出来，虽然它们不过都是些替换的兵器和护甲。

然后亚瑟看到了_它_。

梅林很少犯错，但这或许就是他罕见且最为致命的疏漏之一。他把那个刻着复杂雕花的木盒捧在手心，慎重地抚摸过梅林曾触碰过的花纹，亚瑟回想起巫师紧抓这只木匣时绷紧的双手和苍白的颤栗、那张被匆忙藏匿进去的纸条。他犹豫了片刻，但也只有片刻，随后便小心翼翼地将匣子打开。一张被揉皱的纸孤零零地躺在盒中。亚瑟颤抖着展开它，上面只有一行尖锐细长的字迹。

_“放出战争之猎犬，末代女祭司的怒火自狂暴天际降落。兄弟相残，朋友相杀。号角声声，寒若黎明，响彻剑栏。平原之上，永恒之王迎来他的末日。”_

年幼时亚瑟曾见过法师许多次阅读一张印着奇怪花纹的纸，每次上面的句子都不一样——他会央求梅林念给他听，满足一个男孩小小的好奇心。有时法师会满足他的愿望，但更多的时候他会一笑了之。在那些被读出来的预言中，曾无数次地提及过“永恒之王”。幼小的王子问法师那究竟指的是谁，那时梅林的回答呢？他挂着惯常的微笑，耐心地揉乱男孩的金发。_“那就是你啊，亚瑟。”他说，“你将会成为永恒之王。”_

_平原之上，永恒之王将迎来他的末日。_

半晌，亚瑟仿佛凝滞了般矗立在原地，手中紧紧捏着他的死的预言。紧接着他就想起了梅林的颤抖、梅林的惊慌、梅林的拼命阻拦和反常……_“你想象过你的死亡吗？”_最后一个缠绵的夜里巫师贴在他喉边呢喃细语，亚瑟猛然意识到那声音根本不是笑，那是朦胧的哽咽。

癫狂的、强烈得无以名状的喜悦瞬间流淌过他。

_你总是叫我臣服并畏惧死亡，叫我逃得离它越远越好……为什么？因为你害怕我会死。_——梅林不想他死。亚瑟蓦地明了了。巫师穷极所有想带着亚瑟逃出命运的枷锁，再锁进他自己建起的牢笼里。他欣喜若狂地战栗起来，璀璨的火花在情感与思绪中爆裂。亚瑟曾愿意付出任何代价，以交换一个梅林最柔软的弱点，他苦苦寻觅，却始终求之不得。蓝眼睛的黑袍巫师仿佛生来就强大得不可战胜，浑身上下没有一处足以致命，他是旌旗、是堡垒、是圣像、是高塔。他的魔法无人能及、青春与生命永不枯竭。

可现在不同了。亚瑟的手中突然地牢牢掌握了一个巫师最软弱的弱点，而它一直存在于此。亚瑟在，这个弱点始终就在。他歇斯底里地高笑着。十年间梅林竭力建立而起的恐惧顷刻倒塌，只留下纯粹而狂乱的愉快。_“你知道不是所有自由都意味着美妙，你去盲目地追逐它们，而那会杀死你的。”_梅林的话语又在他记忆深处响起，只是这次听起来更疲惫、更悲哀。不。_不。我会去追逐它们的，至死不渝。_亚瑟对他幻想中巫师的影子一遍遍地重复，挂着报复性的胜利笑容。_如果死就是自由，我就会迈向它，高高举起我的复仇。_

他为这一发现狂喜不已，开始满心期盼起即将到来的战役。

之后在深夜时分，巫师仓促地来到了他的梦里。

亚瑟知道这是梅林的诸多魔法之一。他注视着梅林，后者依然裹在他不近人情的黑袍之下，神色平淡如死水。这幅模样在往日总会令亚瑟窒息和恶心，然而眼下他的心境却大有不同，梅林依旧神秘强大、叫他无法割舍，但却已并非是不可战胜。

梅林为他带来了莫甘娜的计划，嘱咐他迅速部署出兵。亚瑟默不作声地听着，近乎执拗地品味着他的每个词语、每个细微的动作和神色变化：是否显得较往日要更急切？更慌乱？拼命藏匿着绝望和不知所措？是否摔下了神坛、更近似一个满盈感情和欲念的人了？

“亚瑟，怎么了？”梅林蹙着眉看向他，亚瑟突然注意到他神情中几分无可隐藏的风尘仆仆。

“没什么。”他回答，将自己前所未有的快乐压抑住——事实上，他压抑得或许过于好了，以至于在看见梅林的此时此刻都无法感知到，“你到底去哪了？”

巫师沉默了，旋即又微笑。“你才没必要知道，你这个傻小孩。”他摇摇头说，“我很快就会赶来的。”

接着亚瑟就被推出梦境。

自由。_自由。_自由。他不断默念，却不知道究竟为何要一刻不停地机械重复，就仿佛是在强调着什么、逼迫自己不要忘记般。但他本就不会忘记的，不是么？亚瑟等候这一刻已经等了十年之久，这很有可能就是他唯一的一个机会了，他不能放过它。他必须借此逃脱。

因此当莫德雷德提着剑朝他走来时，亚瑟几乎是欢欣地去迎接他的结局、拥抱将要到来的死亡。只不过在严寒的黑暗彻底覆盖上他双目前，亚瑟倏地想起了一段早已被他埋没于岁月之中的记忆：有一年卡梅洛特被死而复生的术士袭击，那场魔法引发的大火来得太快，顷刻就席卷舔舐上房梁和出口。亚瑟不顾劝阻，自告奋勇地去寻找这个咒语的源头，凶猛烈焰紧咬在他脚后穷追不舍。

少年成功地闯入了那间画着法阵的石室，但四面八方同时也沦为了炽目火海，金红的火舌距离他越来越近，亚瑟甚至能嗅到他的衣角和发梢被烧焦的味道。就在他确信自己将会葬身此处时，沁凉黑夜刹那间就包围了他，令人绝望的灼烫也随之远去。法师紧紧地把男孩护在自己的怀抱里，他们蜷缩在大理石的祭台下，梅林瘦削的脊背则为亚瑟堵住了滔天火场。

他僵硬在原地，一动不动，除了烈火狂躁的噼啪声就只能听见梅林毫不停歇地诵念咒语的声响，法师的双眼和大火同样灿烂。就这样过了如同一个世纪般漫长，火焰逐渐熄灭了，随之消逝不见的还有石砖地面上的怪异法阵。几乎在魔法解除的下一秒，梅林就放开了他。

男孩听话地根据老师的指示去寻找父亲、把他带来这里，然而等到亚瑟领着父王和士兵回到那间屋子里的时候，梅林已经不在了。

法师的魔法很快就修补好了王宫的破损，没有留下丝毫踪迹，这场灾难就像是从未发生过。第二天亚瑟再见到他时，梅林看起来毫发无伤，男孩也对此深信不疑，毕竟他是那么厉害，总有办法解决一切。但在四天后亚瑟龇牙咧嘴地从训练场跑到老御医的诊室时却正好撞见了在屋里换药的梅林，尽管法师飞快地套上了衬衣，但男孩还是瞥见了他白皙后背上大片大片的烧灼痕迹，颜色已经变淡，可依旧嚣张地盘踞不去，仿佛猖獗的图腾。

为什么会在现在想起这件事？亚瑟无从得知。

最后在他脑海中闪现的是仍是梅林。年少时，亚瑟时常与父亲和其他长辈产生大大小小的争端，在最气愤难忍时他会跑得远远的、独自一人嚼碎自己的委屈和愤慨。一直等到梅林来找他，牵起男孩的手带他回家。落日将他们的影子拖得很长很长。

_我终于自由了。_

_不要离开我。_

两个自相矛盾的念头如海潮般漫过他的心口，随即，余下的唯有无垠黑暗。

但他最终还是醒来了。

睁开眼时黎明的宸光透过窗棂落入他眼底，使亚瑟再度无措地眯起眼睛。他浑身上下每块骨头都像是碎过一般地疼着，胸口靠近心脏处更是痛苦不堪，仿佛曾有千万片锐利剑刃沿着血管切割开。但疼痛意味着活着。

他重新张开眼，头顶是亚瑟熟悉无比的猩红帷幔，身下则是他自己的床铺。他艰难地偏过头，看见巫师正坐在床边的椅子上，黑斗篷被他当做毛毯盖在身上，头颅微垂着打盹。阳光将他的皮肤照彻，苍白明净。

此时亚瑟不知道自己是该大笑，还是该绝望地怒吼抑或失声痛哭。然而在他做出选择之前，绝对的空洞和释然便取代了它们。他失败了，是的，_他失败了。_梅林还是将他从冷酷命运的王座下拉了回来，他失败了。

巫师很快也跟着他醒来。在看到亚瑟时他久久没有说话，他愤怒吗？为傀儡又一次忤逆他而震怒失望吗？又或者他喜悦吗？因为亚瑟还活着？亚瑟并不知晓，但下一刻他们就亲吻了——此生的第二个吻。迷乱的、狠厉的、癫狂而痛苦。

当他们终于气喘吁吁地分开后，巫师对亚瑟耳语，蛊惑如蛇。

“你知道这一切究竟是为了什么吗，亚瑟？”

_或许。或许不。_这都已经无所谓了。梅林是不可战胜的，他的房间没有门窗、牢笼没有出口、镣铐没有钥匙。你不必挣扎，你只需接受。

“以前有个女孩想将我永世拘禁并活埋，原因呢？她说她爱我。”

“你明白吗？”

梅林柔声问，嗓音轻若鬼魂。然后他们交换了第三个吻。

四年后，五大国以卡梅洛特的亚瑟王为领袖，建立起密不可分的联盟。魔法与世人和平共处，钟声响起，白鸽腾飞，城邦繁荣安宁。后世称其为阿尔比恩时代，吟游诗人歌唱赞颂亚瑟王的英明武勇、他的高贵正直。诗歌中经常提及一位教导辅佐国王的法师，尽管通常都是以寥寥数笔草率带过，就像立于永恒之王身边的影子。

亚瑟站在城墙边上，心不在焉地俯视着不远处的城镇，今天是个晴日。生机盎然的欢笑声遥远朦胧地传入他耳中，但亚瑟没试着去分辨其中任意一段只言片语。

他转过身，任由梅林抓住他的手。巫师轻轻哼唱出欢快的小调，引领着他踏出凌乱的舞步，唇瓣掠过他的嘴角和耳垂。亚瑟则顺从地跟随着，如同一只做工精致的灵巧偶人。

这世上还有太多太多梅林没告诉亚瑟的真相。

譬如他以自己的永生为代价换取了生命之杯中的一捧甘泉，救回了亚瑟的性命。巫师再也不是无法杀死的了，虽然或许依然不能战胜。但这重要吗？这并不重要。梅林又重新将他心爱的小王子锁进高塔，这一次，连忤逆和憎恨都烟消云散。使命、国家、和平、复仇，他已经完全麻木，梅林将他放在王座上，他只是服从。它并非就代表他们的羁绊不再紧密了，因为这一切都无所谓，只有梅林现在握着亚瑟的双手才是唯一的真实。

_——你为何施加给我那么多漫长而无尽头的苦难？_

_因为我爱你。_

巫师靠在国王的肩膀上，发出笑声——至于会不会终有一日，亚瑟发现了他不再永恒的这个秘密，重新燃起渴饮他鲜血、刺伤他弱点的渴望呢？也许会吧，这个愚蠢又倔强到极点的小男孩，只要抓到机遇就会想逃出锈迹斑驳的栏杆、跑向自由，忤逆和背叛他。

但那也会是很久很久以后的故事了。

想罢，巫师亲吻傀儡，虔诚得犹如他在亲吻一尊圣像。

-END-


End file.
